Les Aventures du Nomade
by Maliah
Summary: C'est possiblement la suite de la saison un. Mon imagination a entraîné l'équipage dans toutes sortes d'aventures. Je tiens a mentionné que je me suis inspirée de Starlight pour le chapitre rencontre avec son passé et je lui accorde tout le mérite.
1. Le futur

**Le futur**

Sinbad ne savait trop où il allait. Il n'avait pas de projets, donc il décida d'aller là où le vent les mèneraient. C'était une parfaite journée pour naviguer. La mer était calme et il y avait une douce bise qui venait de temps en temps caresser son visage.

Maeve se tenait à l'avant du bateau avec Dermott. Ils avait tous les deux l'habitude d'aller s'asseoir là et penser à leur futur. Sinbad, quand à lui, tenait la barre fermement en observant Maeve. Elle était si belle… Toute fois, il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, car lorsqu'il était jeune, son premier amour, Léa est tombée d'une falaise et s'est noyé. Il avait peur d'être blessé de nouveau. Maeve non-plus n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, car elle avait peur que cela nuise à ça mission qui était de tuer Rumina et sauver son frère. Elle aussi croyait que si elle s'attachait encore une fois à quelqu'un, elle serait blessée.

Au moment où le soleil se couchait, l'équipage pu apercevoir une île. Sinbad décida d'accoster et de débarquer le lendemain matin.

Après le dîner, tout le monde, ayant grand besoin de repos, se dirigèrent vers leurs cabine respective pour se reposer excepté Rongar qui tenait la barre et Sinbad qui n'avait pas sommeil. Environ une heure plus tard, Il entendit une porte de cabine s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Maeve.

-Tu ne dors pas? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non je n'ai pas sommeil. Et toi, que fais-tu debout à cette heure? Lui répondit-il.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se passer… et ça m'empêche de dormir. Dermott aussi le sent.

-Puisque nous sommes là, on pourrait aller admirer les étoiles sur le pont, proposa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.

-D'accord.

Sinbad lui prit gentiment la main et l'amena sur le pont, à l'avant du bateau. Maeve était émerveillée par ce ciel étoilé et Sinbad regardait ses yeux qui brillait de mille feu. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-C'est magnifique…

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sentirent tous les deux rougir et se tournèrent vers l'océan. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Ils étaient contents de se retrouver seuls à contempler le ciel. Maeve frissonna un peu et Sinbad le remarqua.

-Tu as froid? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Un peu, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Sinbad passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Rongar observait la scène en souriant. Tout le monde savait bien qu'ils craquaient l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est mieux comme ça?

-Oui…, lui répondit-elle en rougissant une fois de plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, puis allèrent dormir afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Le soleil ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se montrer. Tout l'équipage fut debout en un rien de temps et débarquèrent sur l'île. Ils avançaient en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait devant eux. Sinbad marchait devant et Maeve courut pour le rattraper.

-Oh Maeve, tu as réussi à dormir finalement?

-Non, je sens toujours que quelque chose va se passer.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien…

-Je ne me suis jamais trompée avant.

Sinbad ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Elle avait raison, mais avant même qu'il puisse lui poser plus de questions au sujet de ce pressentiment, Une grande lumière éblouissante vint les aveugler et ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit qu'ils leur était tout à fait inconnu et Dermott s'envola aussitôt. Ils avaient franchit le mur du temps.

Tous regardaient autour d'eux sans dire un mot. L'équipage se trouvait dans une ruelle plutôt étrange. Après un moment Doubar demanda :

-Mais, où sommes-nous?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée! Lui répondit son frère.

-Avez vous déjà vu un endroit pareil? Demanda Maeve.

-Jamais, répondit Firouz.

Sinbad suggéra ensuite d'aller explorer et se renseigner sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sinbad avança pour sortir de cette ruelle suivit de ces amis, mais ils recula très vite en brandissant son épée lorsqu'un engin passa à toute vitesse devant leurs yeux. Tout était étrange. Sinbad ne savait plus quoi faire. Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas un autre de ces engins qui approchait puis ils sortirent prudemment. Plusieurs gens circulaient et ceci les rassurait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent leurs accoutrement.

-Je crois que je sais ce qui se passe, commença Firouz.

Alors toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je crois que nous sommes dans le futur.

-quoi?!?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie.

-Demandons à quelqu'un, dit Sinbad.

Il arrêta une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ 15 ans.

-Excuse-moi, pourrais-tu nous aidez? En quelle année sommes-nous?

-En 2002, mais pourquoi vous….

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit leurs vêtements.

-Wow… Est-ce que vous êtes dans une pièce de théâtre ou vous tournez un film dans le coin?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Tous se regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Euh…Vous avez un problème? Questionna l'adolescente.

-Peux-tu nous attendre un instant?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Sinbad se tourna vers ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, ils se feraient remarquer et ils ne pouvaient pas demander à la jeune fille de les conduire quelque part. Elle ne les croirait sûrement pas et se moquerait d'eux. Cependant aucun d'eux n'avait une autre solution. Maeve se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux très foncés et une peau aussi foncée. Ses yeux étaient en forme d'amandes et de couleur verts. Elle s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Émilie, dit-elle simplement.

-Émilie, pourrais-tu nous conduire dans un endroit où on pourrait passer la nuit?

La jeune fille la regarda sans bouger. Maeve lui semblait très gentille, mais devait-elle leur faire confiance? Sa mère l'avait souvent mise en garde au sujet des inconnus et elle savait très bien que plusieurs filles de son âge disparaissaient de nos jours. Elle réfléchit un moment en fixant leurs épées. Ces inconnus avaient plus l'air effrayés et elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser là.

-Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi êtes vous habiller ainsi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Maeve. Nous…

-Nous venons de très loin, coupa Sinbad. Nous venons d'arriver et nous sommes perdus. Ce sont ce genre de vêtement que nous portons dans notre pays.

-Étrange… Je n'avais jamais vu cela. Quel est le nom de votre pays? Questionna-t-elle encore incertaine.

Tous dirent un nom différent au même moment. Émilie fronça les sourcils, mais heureusement Maeve vint à leur rescousse.

-Il se prononce de différente façon.

Émilie savait bien qu'ils mentaient, mais décida tout de même de les aider. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais elle avait confiance en eux.

-D'accord, je peux vous conduire à l'hôtel, suggéra-t-elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers leur capitaine.

-Allons-y, dit-il.

Ils suivirent Émilie pendant quelques minutes en étant étonnés de tout ce qu'ils voyaient, puis elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de les aider. Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils mentaient et elle se dit qu'une fois arrivés chez elle, elle leur demanderait la vérité. Le trajet se fut calmement, mais personne n'osait parler. Sinbad et son équipage étaient à la fois émerveillés, en particulier Firouz, et effrayés.

-Enfin, nous y sommes, dit Émilie en pointant vers la gauche.

Sinbad se tourna et vit une petite maison beige. Émilie se tourna vers les inconnus.

-D'accord, maintenant je veux savoir vos noms, d'où vous venez et la vérité.

-Mais nous t'avons dit la vérité, dit Sinbad.

-Arrêtez, je ne suis pas stupide…

Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de lui dire la vérité.

-Tu risque de ne pas nous croire… dit Doubar, mais tu dois savoir que nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Émilie avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle les fit entrer dans sa maison et ils prirent tous une place dans le salon. Heureusement, sa mère était absente.

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de mon aide? Demanda Émilie. Je suis prête à vous aider si vous me dites la vérité et si vous répondez à mes questions.

Ils acquiescèrent. Émilie demanda à ce que Maeve lui disent d'où ils venaient. Elle avait plus confiance en elle. La magicienne lui expliqua tout… Émilie l'interrompait par moments pour lui poser des questions. Après avoir passer presque une heure à expliquer leur situation Sinbad demanda :

-Alors, tu veux bien nous aider? Nous ne connaissons rien de ce monde, donc nous ne pouvons aller nul part.

Émilie hésita un moment, un moment qui leur paru une éternité, puis elle dit :

-Bien…Il faudra commencer par vous trouver des vêtements…

Ils sourirent tous en la remerciant.

Vers midi, elle prit le temps de préparer des sandwichs pour toute la petite bande. Ils cherchaient tous une solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas se procurer de vêtements sans argent et ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'argent sans travaille. Émilie savait qu'ils ne se feraient jamais engager habillée ainsi et de toute façon ils ne savaient même pas faire fonctionner une caisse enregistreuse. Elle décida donc de sacrifier son argent de poche et partir à pied vers le centre commercial. Elle prit soin de leur demander de retirer leurs épées pour ne pas que les gens s'alarment.

Firouz ne pouvait cesser de poser des questions sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Doubar remarqua qu'après une demi-heure, Émilie se lassait de répondre à ses questions et lui chuchota d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit. Elle voulu profiter de ce moment pour essayer d'en savoir d'avantage sur l'équipage, mais fut interrompu par une bande d'adolescents de son âge qui riait des vêtements de ses nouveaux amis. Lorsque les jeunes remarquèrent que Émilie les accompagnait, ils se moquèrent d'elle. Elle les regarda d'un regard foudroyant, puis baissa la tête tristement, puis Maeve mit une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre commercial. Émilie prit Maeve par le bras et la traîna dans ses boutiques favorites. La magicienne avait du mal à choisir un vêtement qui lui plaise et s'excusa à Émilie d'être aussi longue. Cette dernière lui répondit :

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas je suis pareille.

Maeve opta finalement pour une camisole à bretelles larges rouge et une paire de jeans moulants. Elle entra dans la cabine que la vendeuse lui indiqua et lorsqu'elle en sorite avec ces nouveaux vêtements, Émilie remarqua la réaction de Sinbad et sourit. Maeve par contre était très gênée.

L'après-midi se poursuivit ainsi. Ils s'amusèrent à se métamorphoser avec leur nouveau look. Cela faisait un peu mal au cœur à la jeune adolescente de dépenser tout l'argent qu'elle avait mis de côté pendant les dernières années, mais se dit qu'ils en avaient plus besoin qu'elle. Lorsque vint le temps de rentrer, Émilie leur fit part de son inquiétude: Sa mère n'allait jamais les laisser tous dormir chez elle. Sinbad lui dit qu'ils avaient l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile mais elle s'y opposa.

-Maeve tu pourras sûrement rester et dormir dans ma chambre, mais si je lui demande pour des hommes, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle accepte.

-Je comprend, dit Sinbad.

Jusque là, la solution était que le reste de l'équipage dorme en cachette à l'arrière de la maison. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la maison que la solution lui sauta aux yeux.

-J'ai trouvé! S'écria-t-elle. Ma mère avait l'intention de nous amener camper, nous avons donc installer la tente roulotte sur le côté de la maison! Venez voir, ce sera parfais. Il faut juste s'assurer qu'elle ne sache pas que vous êtes là.

L'équipage approuvèrent et y entrèrent.

-Restez ici, ordonna Émilie. Maeve, viens avec moi. Je vais te présenter à ma mère et lui demander si tu peux rester dormir chez moi. Disons que tu es la cousine de mon amie et que…tu veux m'aider pour mon travaille d'histoire.

Aussitôt que les filles fut parti l'équipage commença à s'opposer à l'idée de faire tout ce qu'une jeune fille de 15 ans leur disait, mais Sinbad leur fit comprendre qu'elle avait tout fait pour les aider et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Émilie ouvrir la porte et appela sa mère. Celle-ci sortit de la cuisine et fut surprise de voir que sa fille était accompagnée d'une jeune femme rousse.

-Maman, voici Maeve, la cousine de Laurence, Maeve c'est ma mère.

-Bonjour! Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Maman, Maeve m'a proposé de m'aider pour mon travaille d'histoire, alors je me demandais si elle pouvait dormir ici pour qu'on puisse s'y mettre tôt demain matin.

-Voyons Émilie…Ça ne te ressemble pas de vouloir travailler comme ça. Tu serais plutôt du genre à tout remettre au lendemain.

-Euh…bien…

Maeve la regarda avec des yeux de détresse.

-Maeve a trouver le moyen de me motiver.

-Alors c'est d'accord, mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

-Promis! Merci maman!

Elle entraîna Maeve dans la pièce au font du couloir. En ouvrant la porte, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. Maeve fit un bond en arrière en voyant la lumière.

-Du calme, tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous nous éclairions encore avec des bougies.

Maeve entra doucement dans la petite chambre. Son lit était surélevé et en dessous se trouvait un canapé. Émilie s'y assis et fit signe à Maeve de venir. Cette dernière referma la porte derrière elle et avança ver le canapé en regardant autour d'elle.

Devant le canapé, il y avait un grand bureau surplombé d'un miroir. Émilie y avait affiché plusieurs photos. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une table de chevet et près de la porte, il y avait une cage avec un petit oiseau à l'intérieur. Émilie laissa le temps à Maeve de bien observé et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Depuis que nous sommes revenus du centre commercial tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées.

-Je m'inquiète pour Dermott. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin.

-Qui est Dermott?

-Mon…faucon. Dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu as un faucon?! Wow…Vas-y! parle-moi de toi! Oh, au fait! Ça ne te dérange pas trop de ne pas être avec Sinbad ce soir?

-Quoi?!

-Oh vous n'êtes pas…

-Non, pas du tout!

-Désolée, pourtant j'aurais juré que…

Maeve n'en revenait pas. Émilie avait vraiment cru qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cette idée la fit sourie.

-Non il n'y a rien entre Sinbad et moi.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ne t'imagine rien, Sinbad et moi sommes amis.

-Mais je n'imagine rien! Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Maeve repensa à l'idée qu'elle et Sinbad pourraient être ensemble et cette idée lui plaisait bien.

-Viens-tu avec moi? Demanda Émilie. Je vais aller porter de la nourriture aux autres.

-Oui j'arrive.

Émilie s'apprêta à sortir, mais Maeve la retint par le bras.

-Attend! Lui dit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Merci… Merci de nous aider comme tu le fais. Sans toi nous serions perdus.. et je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi…

-Ce n'est rien…

Après avoir été discrètement porté de la nourriture et des couvertures à Sinbad, Firouz, Rongar et Doubar, Maeve et Émilie retournèrent à la chambre. Maeve continuait d'analyser les effets personnels d'Émilie en posant quelques questions de temps à autre. Émilie sorite sa brosse à cheveux, suite à la demande de Maeve. Cette dernière tendit la main pour prendre la brosse.

-Attend… murmura Émilie. Est-ce que je peux le faire?

-euh…bien sûr.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Émilie vint s'asseoir derrière elle. Elle prit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux roux et la brossa doucement. Maeve trouvait cela bizarre qu'une jeune fille qui la connaissait à peine voulait tant se rapprocher d'elle. Après un long moment de silence, elle prit la parole.

-Comment faites-vous pour reproduire une image sur du papier?

-Attend je vais te montrer.

Elle se leva et sortit un petit appareil. « Sourit !»lui dit-elle. Maeve lui adressa un sourire timide, puis une lumière lui aveugla les yeux et un petit objet plat et carré sortit de l'appareil.

-Il faut attendre un peu avant que l'image apparaisse, expliqua Émilie.

Elle continua de brosser les cheveux de Maeve, puis se fut au tour de Maeve de brosser les siens tout en discutant. Elle sentait bien cette voie de l'intérieur qui lui disait d'essayer de mieux connaître l'adolescente, mais elle avait un peu peur de s'y attacher en sachant qu'elle devrait bientôt trouver un moyen pour sortir de ce monde. D'un autre côté, cela lui faisait du bien de passer du temps avec une fille. Sur le Nomade, elle n'était entourée que par des hommes.

Après quelques minutes Émilie se leva de nouveau, prit la photo et la tendit devant Maeve. La Magicienne était ébahit. Elle prit la photo dans ses main et l'examina de plus près. C'était bien elle.

-c'est incroyable…murmura-t-elle. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le miroir et s'en approcha.

-Qui est cet homme sur celles-ci?

-C'est… C'est mon père, réponda-t-elle tristement.

Maeve remarqua sa réaction, puis choisit de ne pas poser plus de question. Émilie se pencha et tira de dessous le canapé un grand livre très épais.

-Viens voir, dit-elle à Maeve qui vint s'asseoir de nouveau.

Le livre en question était en fait un album de photos. Émilie l'ouvrit et tourna les pages une par une pour laisser le temps à Maeve de toutes les voir. Cette dernière reconnu la fillette aux cheveux noirs qui était sur la plupart des photos. Elle était passionnée par ces image qui racontait l'enfance d'Émilie. Elle lui parlait de sa vit lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

Après quelques heures de bavardage, elles décidèrent de se mettre au lit. Émilie tira le canapé et il se déplia pour faire un lit et y installa quelques draps.

-Ça ira? Demanda-t-elle à Maeve.

-Bien sûr, c'est parfait!

Émilie sourit, puis grimpa à l'échelle qui menait à son lit. Elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux, puis il y euh un long moment de silence.

-Maeve….?

-Oui?

-Tu ne dort pas?

-Non.. Je me demande comment nous allons rentrer chez nous. Je n'ai pas mes livres de magie, donc je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

-De la magie? Tu es une magicienne?

-Oui, je pratique la magie blanche. Pourquoi?

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui faisait de la magie. J'ai bien un livre de magie…

-Tu en as un? Où est-il?

-Bien…je ne crois pas qu'il puisse vous aidez mais…regarde dans mon deuxième tiroir.

Maeve se leva et alla fouiner dans le tiroir en question. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en ressortait un petit livre sur la magie blanche. Elle le feuilleta pendant un moment. En effet, ce livre n'était pas d'une très grande aide. Il ne contenait que des rituels d'amour et d'amitié.

-Est-ce que tu sais où on peut s'en procurer d'autre?

-Oui, il y a une bibliothèque près d'ici. Demain je demanderai à ma mère de nous y conduire.

Maeve fut rassurer de voir la petite lumière au bout du tunnel, et elles réussirent à s'endormir pour de bon.

Vers 9h30, le lendemain, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Puis, elles allèrent porter de la nourriture aux autres.

-Vous avez bien dormit? Demanda Sinbad.

-Oui, très bien dormit, lui répondit Maeve en se tournant vers Doubar pour lui présenter ce qu'elle avait apporté pour manger.

Pendant ce temps, Émilie donna un petit coup de coude à Sinbad. Celui-ci se tourna avec un regard questionneur. Puis, elle lui tendit la photo qu'elle avait prit de Maeve la veille. Sinbad la prit et l'admira. «Elle est si belle» penssa-t-il. Il regarda Émilie de nouveau. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de garder le secret, et il hocha la tête.

Toute la bande se trouvait maintenant à la bibliothèque. Ils durent y aller à pied en laissant une note, car la mère d'Émilie n'était toujours pas levée.

Émilie se tenait devant un ordinateur, et les autres étaient tous pencher pardessus ses épaules. Elle tapa « magie », puis une liste de livre apparut avec des numéros. Elle prit quelques numéros en note, et fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Ils parcouraient les rayons en cherchant les numéros qu'Émilie avait prit en note. Lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, Émilie prit tous ceux qu'elle croyait qui seraient utile. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table et s'y assirent.

-Tient Maeve, moi, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez de besoin.

Elle en feuilleta quelques-uns en éliminant ceux qui ne seraient d'aucune aide.

-Prend ceux qui sont utile et donnes-les moi, dit Émilie.

Elle se dirigea ver le comptoir, parla pendant quelques minutes a la dame qui s'y trouvait, puis ils sortirent avec les livres.

Vers 11h00, tout le monde était de retour. Ils s'assirent dans la tente roulotte et tous prirent un livre pour chercher.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que nous cherchons au juste? Demanda Doubar.

-On n'en sait rien, répondit Maeve. Mais il faut bien trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous, et je ne voit pas aucune solution autre que la magie.

-Elle a raison, dit Firouz. Je ne voit pas comment la science pourrait nous aider aujourd'hui.

-Je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose…, dit timidement Émilie. Tiens, regarde.

Elle tendit le livre à Maeve qui lut à voit haute.

-Les portes du temps. Ces portes se trouvent sur l'îles Élire. Elles permettent de traverser le temps en quelques secondes. Il est facile d'y entrer, mais difficile d'en ressortir. Il faut d'abord les trouver et réciter l'incantation suivante.

-Donc il faut trouver ces fameuses portes, mais comment?

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Et si nous retournions là où vous êtes arrivés? Proposa Émilie. Elles sont peut-être là où vous avez atterri en arrivant dans ce monde.

-C'est logique, dit Firouz.

-Alors, allons-y! dit Sinbad

-Alors, c'est quoi l'incantation? demanda Doubar.

-Attend je l'ai ici, répondit Maeve.

Elle récita l'incantation en se concentrant, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya une deuxième, puis une troisième fois. Rien. Tout l'équipage était désespéré.

-Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez grands. Il faudrait qu'on soit au moins deux.

-Désolée, mais je ne connais personne qui pratique la magie, dit Émilie.

-Alors ça se jouera entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Maeve? Demanda Sinbad.

-Chacun d'entre nous possède des pouvoirs. Certains ont plus de capacité que les autres à aller les puiser. Lorsqu'on dit qu'une personne à de grands pouvoirs, c'est qu'elle peut puiser ses pouvoirs très facilement.

-Alors….?

-Alors il faut essayer chacun votre tour.

-Allons-y!

Rongar commença. Lui et Maeve se tenaient la main pendant qu'elle récitait une fois de plus l'incantation. Rien ne se produisit. Maeve essaya une fois de plus avec Doubar en lui disant de bien se concentrer sur son énergie. Rien. Puis, ce fut au tour de Firouz. Encore rien. Puis finalement, ce fut au tour de Sinbad. Il y eut une grande lumière blanche et aveuglante, mais elle s'éteignit après quelques secondes. Ils étaient tous désespérés.

-Nous ne rentrerons jamais chez nous, dit Doubar.

-Mais si! Dit Sinbad. Nous allons y arriver. Cette lumière prouve que les portes sont bien ici. Tout ce qui nous faut… c'est plus d'énergie. Nous allons y arriver. Je te le promets Doubar.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tout le monde réfléchissait à une solution. Tout à coup, Rongar tapa sur l'épaule de Firouz et lui fit des signes.

-Oui Rongar, nous voulons tous rentrer chez nous.

Mais Rongar continua de faire des signes en pointant Émilie. Sinbad demanda à Firouz ce qu'il disait. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il disait qu'Émilie n'avait pas essayé l'incantation.

-Quoi? Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça… Je n'ai jamais pratiqué la magie, je n'y connais rien, dit Émilie.

-Ça n'a rien a voir que tu t'y connaisses ou pas, lui dit Maeve. Tout le monde pourrait le faire.

-Mais je…

-Tu dois essayer!

Émilie hésita un moment, puis accepta. Elle était nerveuse et incertaine, mais elle voulait absolument aider l'équipage. Elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas une enfant. Pour une fois, elle voulait être traitée en égaux.

-Concentre-toi très fort sur ces portes, et utilise ton énergie pour les ouvrir.

-D'accord.

Elles récitèrent une fois de plus l'incantation, et en quelques secondes, on pu apercevoir cette lumière aveuglante. Mais cette fois ci, elle resta.

-On a réussit! S'exclama Maeve.

Tout l'équipage riait et ils se serrait tous les uns contre les autres. Sinbad vint prendre Maeve dans ses bras et lui dit :«J'adore quand tu fais de la magie!» en la faisant tournoyer. Il la déposa par terre après deux ou trois tours et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lorsqu' Émilie les vit se regarder ainsi, elle sourit et haussa les sourcils.

Ce fut bientôt le temps des adieux. Tout le monde regardait Émilie sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Après un moment Rongar vint poser une main sur son épaule et une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescente. Ensuite Firouz s'approcha.

-Tu est très intelligente. Tu ira loin dans la vie, lui dit-il en la serra dans ses bras.

Ensuite Doubar la souleva en la serrant très fort.

-Tu va me manquer… votre nourriture est délicieuse.

Émilie eu un petit rire, mais elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes. Doubar la déposa et ce fut au tour de Sinbad de s'approcher d'elle.

-Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais pour nous, lui dit il. Puis, il murmura: Merci pour la photo.

Émilie sourit tristement. Sinbad se dégagea pour laisser Maeve approcher. Les deux nouvelles amies se serrèrent très fort. Elles avaient une grande différence d'âge, mais elles s'étaient découvert des tas de points communs et ceci les avait rapprochées.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit Émilie.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer lui dit Maeve qui essayait de retenir ses larmes elle aussi. Continu de faire de la magie. Tu possèdes beaucoup de talents, mais il faut les développer.

-C'est promit. J'aimerais tant partir avec vous…

Elles restèrent enlacées pendant quelques instants. Personne ne voulait les interrompre. Le reste de l'équipage les regardait émus. Elles finirent par se détacher l'une de l'autre en s'échangeant un dernier regard. Tous se dirigèrent vers les portes. Ils se retournèrent une dernière fois puis traversèrent.

Rendus de l'autre côté, tous regrettaient leurs derniers pas. La dernière phrase qu'Émilie avait prononcée ne cessait de refaire éruption dans leur tête : «J'aimerais tant partir avec vous ». Sinbad se tourna vers son équipage. Tout le monde le fixait.

-Allez venez… Elle a son monde à elle…

Il y eu un moment de silence. Sinbad réfléchissait. Elle avait de grands pouvoirs et elle s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec les membre de l'équipage, mais elle était si jeune. Une minute complète passa.

-Bon, allons la chercher!

Tous se retournèrent et re franchirent les portes. Elle n'était plus là. Ils sortirent de la ruelle et regardèrent autour.

-Émilie! Cria Maeve en commençant à courir.

Sinbad et les autres se retournèrent et aperçurent cette jeune fille qui marchait tristement au loin. Ils coururent derrière Maeve.

Émilie marchait en pleurant silencieusement. Tout à coup, elle perçu un cri parmi le bruit de la foule. Elle s'arrêta pour mieux entendre. Le cri s'amplifiait, et elle pu comprendre. Non, c'était impossible. Elle continua d'écouter. C'était bien la voie de Maeve qui criait son nom. Elle se retourna et pu voir Maeve qui courait dans sa direction. Émilie sécha ses larmes puis sourit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était revenu mais elle était contente de la revoir. Elle pu ensuite apercevoir les autres membres de l'équipage qui rattrapaient Maeve. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant Émilie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Dit-elle en voulant cacher sa joie.

-Étais-tu sérieuse tout à l'heure? demanda Sinbad.

-Quand?

-Lorsque tu as dis que tu voulais venir avec nous.

Émilie n'en était plus si sûr. Elle a su à ce moment, que ce qu'elle allait répondre allait dépendre du reste sa vie. Elle réfléchit un moment. Sa famille, sa maison, sa vie. Tout cela allait disparaître si elle partait avec eux. Mais d'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'elle trouvait sa vie ennuyeuse, et qu'elle souhaitait avoir de vrai amis. De toute façon, sa famille n'était plus vraiment une famille depuis le divorce de ses parents. Elle hésita pendant un moment.

-Oui…

Tout le monde sourit.

-Alors bienvenue sur le Nomade! J'espère que tu sais à quoi tu t'attends.

-Oui, Maeve m'a tout raconté. Les aventures, les démons, les sorciers… tout cela semble sortir d'un conte de fées, s'émerveilla Émilie.

-Mais tout cela est réel, et tu devras…

-Apprendre à me défendre et à être prudente. Je sais, je connais la chanson.

Sinbad se tourna vers Maeve en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils en voulant dire : «Quoi? Je n'ai rien fais de mal…». Elle vint mettre un bras autour des épaules d'Émilie.

-Alors, on y va?

Émilie prit une grande inspiration et dit oui. Ils retournèrent dans la ruelle et redirent l'incantation. L'adolescente regarda sa ville natale pour la dernière fois et traversa la porte.

Émilie se trouvait à l'avant du Nomade avec Maeve. La magicienne enseignait à la nouvelle venue. Elles avaient beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre. Tout l'équipage avait remit leur vêtement habituel pour laisser ceux de l'an 2002. Émilie portait une robe qui appartenait à Maeve lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Elle était de couleur brun pâle et lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. De la barre, Sinbad les observait. Maeve était heureuse et c'est ce qui comptait pour lui. Au moment où il pensait à elle, elle s'approcha de lui.

-À quoi penses-tu? Demanda Maeve.

-Euh…à rien de particulier… Tu aimes lui enseigner la magie n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Sinbad pour changer de sujet au plus vite.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne élève, mais elle était épuisée alors je lui ai laissé une pause.

-Bien, il faudra qu'elle apprenne vite. Si elle veut vraiment pouvoir nous suivre sans danger, elle doit aussi apprendre le maniement de l'épée.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle y arrivera facilement.

-Je n'en doute pas non-plus.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire, puis se tournèrent vers l'avant du bateau pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Sinbad laissa la barre à son frère puis parti avec Maeve rejoindre Émilie.

-Je crois qu'on en a assez fait ce soir, dit Maeve à son élève. Mais continue de lire.

En disant ces derniers mots, elle eu un petit frisson.

-Tu as froid?

-Un peu…

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaule et les frotta doucement pour les réchauffer.

-ça va mieux?

-Oui…, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Normalement, Maeve l'aurait repoussé en lui criant des injures, mais ce soir, elle voulait sentir sa présence, son corps contre le sien. Leurs regards ne pu se défaire l'un de l'autre. Émilie se tourna et sourira en se disant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée à leur sujet.

_**The End**_


	2. Perdus

**Perdus**

Le Nomade voguait vers des lieux inconnus. Le soleil venait à peine de se montrer et déjà, tout le monde s'activait sur le bateau. Émilie s'adaptait assez bien à ce nouveau mode de vie, mais se sentait un peu seule. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune et faible que les autres. Elle avait laissé tous ses amis et sa famille derrière elle. Elle s'avança à l'avant du navire en observant le travaille des autres. Firouz s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant.

-Tout cela doit être étrange pour toi.

-En fait, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, je savais un peu à quoi m'attendre, mais c'est plutôt bizarre d'être ici je l'admet.

À ce moment, Maeve vint se joindre à la conversation.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui, et toi? Demanda le scientifique.

-Très bien merci. Émilie je pourrais te parler?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Firouz, toujours souriant, s'éloigna pour les laisser discuter. Maeve fit asseoir Émilie et prit un ton sérieux.

-Tu te rappelles que nous avons toutes les deux réussit à ouvrir les portes du temps… Et je crois que tu as de grands pouvoirs et si tu le veux bien, nous pourrions essayer de les développer.

-Tu voudrais m'enseigner la magie?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Bien sûr que je veux! Répondit-elle en riant. J'ai toujours adoré les histoires de magie!

Tout à coup, le bateau fut violemment secoué et Sinbad, qui était à la barre vit un immense dragon émerger des profondeurs. Maeve et Émilie étaient tout près de lui. La magicienne celte s'empressa de se lever et de lui lancer une boule de feu, mais elle réalisa que cela ne ferais pas de mal à un dragon. Alors, elle commença une incantation pour le faiblir. Aussitôt qu'elle eu commencé à prononcer ses paroles étranges, le dragon se pencha vers elle et la saisi entre ses griffes. Maeve hurla de douleur alors que les griffes lui transperçaient la peau.

-Maeve!!! Cria Sinbad, qui avait toute vue la scène en laissant la barre à Rongar.

Le capitaine couru vers Émilie, toujours en criant le nom de sa belle magicienne. Tout le monde se rassemblèrent au bord du bateau en observant la scène, impuissant devant un dragon de cette taille.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda Doubar.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit le capitaine.

Il regardait Maeve qui hurlait et pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir souffrir. Émilie se rappela des pouvoirs dont la magicienne lui avait parlé. Elle se rappela aussi de la concentration que cela lui avait prit pour ouvrir les portes du temps.

Elle pointa le dragon d'une main, et se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put. Les autres la regardèrent sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle non plus ne le savait d'ailleurs. Soudain, un jet de lumière jailli de sa main et vint transpercer le dragon. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de laisser tomber Maeve dans l'océan et redescendre dans les profondeurs de la mer. Sinbad se précipita et plongea pour retrouver Maeve. Il chercha pendant ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, puis réussit à saisir sa main. Il la tira vers la surface, elle était inconsciente. Doubar lui lança l'échelle et il monta péniblement en tenant Maeve. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le pont, il remarqua que son habit était à moitié déchiré. Alors, il décida de la porté jusqu'à sa cabine, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Laisse-moi l'examiner, dit Firouz en le suivant.

Sinbad acquiesça en déposant Maeve sur son lit. Il s'assit près d'elle et retira quelques mèches de son visage.

-Vas me chercher des bandages dans ma cabine., demanda Friouz. Il faut arrêter le sang.

Sinbad se leva aussitôt et revint quelques instants plus tard avec les bandages.

-Tu crois que c'est grave? Demanda-t-il.

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils en se penchant vers Maeve pour examiner ses blessures.

-Aucun organe n'a été touché, répondit-il. Elle a eu de la chance.

Il banda ses blessures et expliqua à son capitaine qu'elle se réveillerait sans doute bientôt.

-Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, dit-il.

Firouz sourit en entendant cette dernière phrase et sortit. Les autres attendaient dans l'autre pièce et lui demandèrent comment allait Maeve. Firouz leur répondit qu'elle allait bien et fit exprès de mentionner que Sinbad tenait à rester près d'elle.

-Tu crois qu'il va lui avouer? Demanda Doubar?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Firouz.

Rongar se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Émilie les regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

-Lui avouer quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Même s'ils refusent de l'admettre, expliqua Doubar, nous savons tous qu'ils sont fous amoureux.

-Ah! Alors j'avais raison! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Firouz.

-Lorsque Maeve est venue chez moi, j'étais absolument sûr qu'elle était avec Sinbad, et lorsque j'en ai fais mention, elle a rougit et m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et retournèrent à leurs travaux. Sinbad, quant à lui, avait tiré une chaise près du lit de Maeve et tenait sa main fermement entre les siennes en espérant qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Après quelques heures, Doubar entra en le forçant à venir manger.

-Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, au cas où elle se réveillerait, répondit-il.

-Je vais rester ici! Si elle se réveille, je te le dirai.

Sinbad hésita un moment, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il sorte, Doubar le retint par l'épaule.

-Pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas que tu l'aimes?

-Doubar! Je m'inquiète simplement.

Tout le monde était maintenant allé se coucher, mais Sinbad était toujours près de Maeve. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeille. Il alla réveiller Firouz au milieu de la nuit pour lui demander si c'était normal qu'elle ne soit pas encore réveillée.

-Je n'en sais rien Sinbad, mais rassure-toi, je ne crois pas que sa vie soit en danger.

Sinbad s'était endormit malgré lui. Il tenait toujours la main de Maeve dans les siennes.

-Sinbad… Sinbad réveille-toi…

-Maeve? Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-Sinbad, que c'est-il passé? J'ai mal partout. J'me rappelle d'un dragon….et il m'a prit…

-Émilie a utilisé sa magie.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, elle a été formidable.

Maeve souleva la couverture pour voir ses blessures, mais la remonta rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que son habit était à moitié déchiré.

-Euh…Sinbad? Tu veux bien prendre mes vêtements dans l'armoire?

Sinbad se leva et alla chercher un habit semblable à celui qu'elle portait déjà.

-Je vais t'attendre de l'autre côté, dit-il en le déposant près d'elle.

Maeve acquiesça, puis Sinbad sortit en referment la porte derrière lui. Il attendit un moment, puis il en entendit Maeve qui lâcha un crie de douleur. Il se dit que ses blessures devaient la faire souffrir, mais ne fit rien. Elle cria encore plusieurs fois, puis Sinbad demanda :

-Maeve, est-ce que ça va?

-Sinbad, je ne crois pas pouvoir y arriver…

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui…

Il entra et vit qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à enlever le premier habit.

-Tu veux m'aider? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? demanda Sinbad surprit.

-Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher Émilie?

-Elle doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

Il la fixa un moment pour voir si elle était bien sérieuse. Puis, il retira un drap de son lit et lui donna.

-Ça peut être utile, expliqua le capitaine. Tu pourras te couvrir avec.

Il se plaça derrière elle, puis essaya de retirer son habit, mais chaque fois qu'il tirait un peu sur le tissu, Maeve poussait un petit gémissement, se forçant pour ne pas crier.

-Nous allons devoir le déchirer, déclara-t-il.

Maeve hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sinbad prit le tissu à deux mains sur son épaule.

-Tu est prêtes? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête une seconde fois, puis Sinbad commença à déchirer son habit. Lorsque ce dernier tomba sur le sol, Sinbad regarda Maeve dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu peux te couvrir avec le drap maintenant.

Maeve prit le drap et l'enroula rapidement autour d'elle. Elle était contente de voir que Sinbad la respectait. Il se conduisait en parfait gentlemen. Il aurait pu profiter du moment, mais Sinbad était différent des autres. Il saisit le deuxième habit et se pencha à ses pieds pour qu'elle l'enfile. Maeve posa une main sur son épaule pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et Sinbad remonta l'habit jusqu'à sa taille. Tout à coup, la couverture glissa sur le sol laissant découvrir la poitrine de la jeune magicienne.

-Désolée…, dit-elle en croisant ses bras devant elle. Elle m'a glissée des mains.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il en détournant le regard alors que son visage devenait rouge vif.

Maeve glissa ses bras dans les manches et le capitaine remonta l'habit en se glissant derrière elle pour l'attacher.

-Ça y est! Dit-il alors que Maeve se tournait pour lui faire face. Tu veux aller manger?

Elle hocha la tête, encore un peu male à l'aise. Sinbad se dirigea vers la porte et Maeve le suivit. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais Maeve le retint par le bras.

-Sinbad…

Il se retourna vers elle et aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, ils ressentirent cette vague de chaleur à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes.

-Merci…, finit-elle.

Sinbad lui fit son petit sourire charmeur et ouvrit la porte, la laissant passer devant lui.

Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, Tous observaient ce magnifique ciel orangé tout en travaillant. Maeve lisait un livre de magie à l'avant du bateau. Sinbad s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Alors, il mit sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta en échappant son livre sur le pont.

-Désolé, je ne voulait pas te faire peur, s'excusa Sinbad en lui redonnant le livre.

Elle le regarda d'un air douteux, puis ils se tournèrent vers la mer. Soudain, le vent se leva de façon assez étrange. Le bateau reçu un violent choc et Maeve perdit pied. Elle tomba dans les bras de son capitaine , puis la pluie se mit à tomber. Ils eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle, qu'une énorme vague vint les frapper de plein fouet en les emportant avec eux.

-Sinbad! Cria Doubar pendant que Rongar s'approchait du bord en les cherchant des yeux.

Maeve se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle toussota pendant quelques instants en recrachant un peu d'eau qu'elle avait dû avaler en tombant du bateau. Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qui c'était passé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur une plage. Quelques objets du Nomade s'y trouvaient. Elle se rappela de la tempête et qu'elle était tombé avec Sinbad. Avait-il survécu? Elle se leva péniblement et regarda autour d'elle encore une fois. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Sinbad était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Elle courut vers lui en trébuchant quelques fois. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua pour le réveiller. Elle eu soudain très peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Maeve retenu ses cheveux, puis se pencha pour appuyer une oreille sur le torse de son capitaine. Elle put entendre le battement de son cœur. Son mal de tête et ses blessures qui la faisaient tant souffrir lui importait peu maintenant. Tout ce qui était important, c'était de savoir que Sinbad était vivant.

-Sinbad…Sinbad…murmura-t-elle en le secouant encore une fois.

Il émit un petit gémissement, puis il se réveilla enfin. Il toussota, puis plissa les yeux pour voir qui était penché sur lui.

-Maeve?

Il s'assit et la serra dans ses bras. Maeve sourit en entourant ses bras autour de son coup.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? Demanda la magicienne.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rester sur la plage, au cas ou le Nomade approcherait.

Maeve le fixa pendant un moment. Il semblait beaucoup plus faible qu'elle ne l'était. Il posa une main sur son front, et grimaça de douleur. Maeve retira sa main, puis analysa sa blessure. Elle l'aida à se relever, puis ils montèrent un petit camp improvisé avec ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Ils s'assirent près du feu, puis Maeve s'avança près de lui avec un bol remplit d'eau. Elle déchira un morceau de son habit et le trempa dans l'eau.

-Maeve, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-chhhhh…, murmura-t-elle en essuyant le sang sur son visage.

Sinbad l'observa en frissonnant.

-Tu fais de la fièvre…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le força à s'allonger sur la couverture et continua de caresser son visage et ses joues. Sinbad se demandait pourquoi elle était si tendre tout à coup. Il ne détestait pas cela, au contraire, mais cette attitude était différente de celle que Maeve avait habituellement. Elle lui tendit le bol dans lequel elle avait préparé une tisane. Il se rassit et but. Le liquide était chaud et incroyablement efficace. Le capitaine se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Maeve lui retira le bol et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu dois dormir maintenant, dit-elle en repliant la couverture par dessus lui.

-Mais où vas-tu dormir?

-Juste là, répondit-elle en pointant l'autre côté du feu.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Toi, tu prend la couverture. Tu est blessée.

-Mais toi aussi…et tu est malade.

-Il fait beaucoup trop froid pour que tu dormes sans couverture.

-Je serai très bien…

-Non, tu prends la couverture.

-Non, tu la prends.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment en se fixant.

-Alors, je ne vois qu'une seule solution, murmura Sinbad.

-Laquelle?

-Il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux…

-Tu veux dires que je dormirais avec toi?

-Tu as une autre idée? Demanda-t-il en soulevant la couverture pour lui faire une place.

Maeve hésita un instant, puis vint se coucher à côté de lui. Ils mirent peu de temps à trouver le sommeil malgré le froid. Alors qu'il était environ minuit, Maeve se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à tout rompre elle essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale. Sinbad se réveilla et s'assit pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Maeve, tout va bien?

-oui… Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…, dit-elle sans avoir l'aire certaine.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui, oui tout va bien…

Elle se recoucha encore sous le choc, et Sinbad décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Après un petit moment, Maeve murmura :

-Sinbad…?

-Oui…?

-J'ai très froid…

Sinbad fit un petit sourire, puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras. Il s'aperçu qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle était encore sous le choc de son mauvais rêve. Alors il risqua une main dans ses cheveux. Il caressa sa chevelure si douce afin d'essayer de la calmer. À son grand étonnement, elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle vint se blottire plus près de lui.

Sinbad se réveilla en sentant le parfum des cheveux de Maeve. Il fut surprit de la trouver si près de lui. Il se dégagea en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller, puis il parti chercher de la nourriture. Maeve se réveilla seulement quelques minutes après qu'il soit revenu.

-Bonjour, salua Sinbad. Tu as faim? Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un fruit.

-Non, merci… Tu vas bien? Laisse-moi voir si tu fais toujours de la fièvre, dit-elle en posant une main sur son front.

-Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, mais toi, comment vas-tu?

-Moi?

-Oui. Tu as eu de la difficulté à te rendormir?

-Ah…euh non, ça va.

Sinbad vit tout de suite le malaise dans le visage de Maeve lorsqu'elle a répondu, alors il se résigna à ne pas poser plus de questions. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire que ce qui lui avait fait si peur dans son rêve, c'était de le voir mourir.

Sur le Nomade, l'équipage commençait à s'affoler. Firouz, Doubar et Rongar étaient rassemblé dans la cabine du scientifique et observaient les cartes. Firouz fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune terre proche où leurs amis auraient pu se trouver. Une larme roula sur la joue de Doubar alors que le silence prenait place dans la cabine. Tout à coup, Émilie entra, complètement essoufflée, avec un petit sourire. Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis s'exclama :

-Une île! Droit devant, et un peu voir un feu sur la plage!

Tous se précipitèrent sur le pond en bousculant Émilie au passage.

-Maeve, regarde c'est le Nomade!

-Où ça? Demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard.

Ils sourirent en sachant qu'ils seraient bientôt de nouveau à bord. Ils repensèrent à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée sur l'île. En une seule nuit, ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches qu'avant. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils n'oublieraient cette si belle île.


	3. L'aveu

**L'aveu**

C'était par un bel après-midi de juillet. Il faisait très chaud et le soleil plombait sur le Nomade. Émilie essayait de fabriquer des boules de feu selon les instructions de Maeve. Tout le monde travaillait à des tâches différentes. Doubar vint parler à son petit frère.

-Où allons-nous petit frère?

-Je voudrais retourner à Bassora. J'avais l'intention de demander à Théod de se joindre à l'équipage. Il aurait amplement le temps d'enseigner le maniement de l'épée à notre nouvelle venue et il serait utile sur le bateau.

-Sinbad, dis-le tout de suite si tu à une idée derrière la tête. Parfois ça peut être dangereux de jouer les entremetteurs. Surtout quand la fille semble avoir le même caractère que Maeve.

-Tu oublies que je me nourrie du danger.

De son côté, Émilie n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa magie, et cela venait surtout d'un manque de volonté.

-Mais tu n'as qu'à lui dire comment tu te sens. Je suis sûr qu'il a les même sentiments pour toi.

-Comment le sais-tu? Et de toute façon je ne ressens rien et il ne ressent rien.

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il est fou de toi!

-shhhut! Ne parle pas si fort! Il pourrait entendre! Dit Maeve en jetant un regard à Sinbad pour être sûr qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

-Désolée…

-Maintenant concentre-toi ou sinon on arrête tout.

-D'accord, d'accord… Ne te fâche pas comme ça, je voulais seulement vous aidez, dit tristement Émilie.

-Je m'excuse. Je… Je ne voulais pas être aussi dure.

-ça va je ne t'en veux pas, lui répondit Émilie en souriant.

Lorsque le roi su que le vaisseau de Sinbad était là, il leur fit transmettre une invitation au palais et organisa un bal en leur honneur. L'équipage arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, saluèrent le roi et présentèrent leur nouveau membre.

Émilie était ébahie par la richesse du palais. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait face à un roi. Elle su se montrer polie et respectueuse. Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « bal », son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle était invitée à un bal pour la toute première fois.

Tous avaient étés jumelés ensemble pour partager une chambre. Dans la sienne, Maeve essayait désespérément de calmer Émilie qui était hystérique.

-Calme-toi! Enfin, ce n'est qu'un bal. On est de plus en plus souvent invités, tu sais? Sinbad devient célèbre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'vais mettre? Je n'ai jamais été à un bal! Je ne sais pas danser… enfin, pas comme vous. Il n'y aura personne de mon âge!

-En fait, Sinbad m'a dit qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de ton âge. Un de ses jeunes cousins. Il a un ou deux ans de plus vieux que toi je crois , lui expliqua Maeve.

-Quoi!?! C'est pas vrai… Je vis un enfer! S'exclama Émilie.

-Attend! Là je ne te suis plus…

-On sera bien forcés de se parler, mais on aura rien à se dire.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à danser…

-Je ne sais pas danser!

Dans une autre chambre Sinbad était aussi nerveux qu'Émilie. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Doubar savait bien ce qui le tracassait, mais n'osait rien dire.

-Doubar…

-oui Sinbad?

-Non…rien.

Il continua de tourner pendant quelques secondes.

-Doubar si tu… non…rien, laisse tomber.

-Sinbad, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Maeve d'accord? Et oui, je crois que tu devrais lui dire, ce soir, lui dit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tourner en rond.

-Ce soir? Mais comment je vais m'y prendre. Je… Et si elle me repoussait? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Comment savoir si elle m'aime vraiment?

-En lui demandant Sinbad.

Le soir arriva enfin. Les gens commençaient à entrer dans la salle de bal. Sinbad, Doubar, Firouz et Rongar descendirent pour saluer les invités. Maeve et Émilie étaient toujours dans leur chambre à essayer des robes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles avaient enfin choisi leur tenue. Émilie portait une grande robe rouge, et Maeve avait choisi celle qui était bleu royal. Émilie descendit doucement les escaliers en espérant ne pas trébucher. Elle était si gênée qu'elle en était aussi rouge que sa robe. Les invités ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps à venir la voir pour se présenter tour à tour. Ils étaient très gentils avec elle et cela la rassura.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise aux côtés de Doubar et Sinbad. C'est alors qu'elle vit Maeve descendre l'escalier. Elle donna un coup de coude à Sinbad et pointa Maeve en observant la réaction de ce dernier.

Elle était incroyablement belle. Doubar se pencha vers son frère et lui chuchota :

-Va l'inviter... Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça.

Sinbad lui sourit, prit une grande respiration et se leva. Maeve se trouvait maintenant au bas de l'escalier, elle continuait d'avancer en saluant les invités d'un signe de tête. Puis, elle aperçu Sinbad. Il la regardait en avançant vers elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond. Elle avait envi de se perdre dans son regard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.

-Tu est magnifique, murmura Sinbad.

-Merci, toi aussi. Est-ce que tu sais danser?

-Bien sûr que je sais danser!

-Alors tu dois le prouver.

-Très bien, je vais te le prouver!

Il attrapa sa main et la traîna au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot. Il la fit tournoyer à travers la salle. Il était en effet un très bon danseur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le reste de l'équipage était assit dans un coin et les regardait avec un large sourire. Émilie se pencha vers Rongar et lui dit :

-S'ils nient encore le fait qu'ils sont amoureux après ça je serai obligée d'intervenir.

-Il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils le fassent, répondit Doubar en riant.

La musique s'arrêta et une douce balade commença. Seul les couples restèrent sur la piste. Maeve et Sinbad reculèrent d'un pas et se regardèrent.

-Puisque nous sommes là nous pourrions…, commença Sinbad. Enfin, si tu le veux bien.

-Oui… d'accord.

Sinbad prit délicatement la main de Maeve et posa l'autre sur sa taille. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Tous les deux espéraient un signe. Un signe qui les mettraient en confiance pour s'avouer leur amour.

Plus ils dansaient, plus ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Lorsque leurs hanches se touchèrent, Maeve quitta le regard de Sinbad, appuya sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Sinbad pouvait maintenant sentir le doux parfum des cheveux de Maeve et ferma aussi les yeux. Ils auraient voulu que ce moment dur à jamais.

Après quelques minute, la musique s'arrêta et ils ouvrirent soudainement les yeux. Ils firent tous les deux un pas en arrière en réalisant comme ils étaient près l'un de l'autre.

-C'est vrai tu danse très bien, dit Maeve timidement.

-J'te l'avais dit.

-Bon je…

Sinbad lui sourit et ils allèrent s'asseoir à des endroits différents. Émilie vint immédiatement s'asseoir près de Maeve.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Allez…Dit-moi comment c'était.

Maeve ne voulait pas répondre. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas prévue de tomber amoureuse de son capitaine lorsqu'elle avait embarquée pour la première fois sur le Nomade. Elle ne fut pas obligée de répondre. Sinbad approchait et elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle. Il était accompagné d'un jeune garçon.

-Oh non! Maeve c'est lui! Fais comme si nous étions en grande discutions.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve autant? Lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Sinbad s'arrêta devant Émilie et Maeve.

-Maeve, Émilie, Je vous présente mon cousin Théod il fera parti de notre équipage désormais.

-Bonsoir dit Émilie en se levant.

-Tiens, Sinbad et Doubar ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi, dit Théod.

-Je suis nouvelle sur le Nomade.

-Oh je vois. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse mademoiselle? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Émilie se tourna vers Maeve avec un regard de détresse. Celle-ci ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils en souriant.

-Oui, bien sûr, finit par répondre Émilie.

Théod guida Émilie sur la piste de danse. Il était aussi bon danseur que Sinbad, mais elle… Elle essayait de suivre les pas, sans succès. Cela fit rire Théod.

-Si tu te moque de moi, j'arrête tout de suite!

-Non attend arrête-toi j'vais te montrer.

Il lui montra quelques pas de base. Émilie fut surprise par sa gentillesse. Les garçons de son ancienne école n'auraient jamais fait cela pour elle. Maeve se leva et alla se placer près de Sinbad sans pour autant quitter Émilie et Théod des yeux.

-On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était dangereux de jouer les entremetteurs?

-Oui, mais regarde-les…

Les deux jeunes riaient aux éclats. Il s'amusaient comme des fous.

-Tu as raison. Je crois que tu t'es surpassé, pour une fois.

-Pour une fois?

-Oui, lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

La musique cessa et Théod et Émilie se laissèrent. Émilie courut vers Doubar et lui demanda des nouvelles à propos de l'éventuel couple « Sinbad, Maeve » . Ce dernier lui répondit qu'ils venaient de se laisser.

-D'accord j'ai besoin de papier et d'une plume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire?

-Fais-moi confiance. Ce soir c'est leur chance, c'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas comment la prendre et il leur faut un petit coup de main.

Après avoir écrit deux petites notes, Émilie se dirigea vers Sinbad et lui tendit le morceau de papier. Il le prit et lu :

_Rejoint-moi dans le jardin,_

_Près de la fontaine._

Maeve 

Sinbad sourit, replaça ses cheveux, prit une grande respiration et sortit. Émilie était fière d'elle, son plan marchait à merveille. Elle se dirigea vers Maeve et lui tendit le deuxième morceau de papier. Maeve le prit et lu.

-Non, je ne peux pas y aller.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Émilie inquiète.

-Dit-lui que je ne peux pas, dit Maeve tremblante.

-Pourquoi je le ferais? Tu n'as pas voulu m'aider lorsque Théod m'a invité à danser.

-Mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne t'aies pas amuser, lui répondit Maeve en la défiant de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

-Non, mais peut-être que toi aussi tu va bien t'amuser.

Maeve ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait aller le rencontrer. Elle laissa la note à Émilie et sortit. Doubar, qui avait observé la scène, secouait la tête en souriant pendant que l'entremetteuse s'approchait avec un regard triomphant.

Maeve aperçu Sinbad près de la fontaine en forme de dauphins et il sourit en la voyant. Elle s'approcha de lui en le regardant fixement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Sinbad brisa le silence qui devenait écrasant.

-Alors… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Non, je croyais que c'était toi qui voulais me dire quelque chose.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas important.

-Non, tu as sans doute raison.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Maeve évitait le regard de Sinbad. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus résister à ce regard. Ce regard si tendre et affectueux. Quant à Sinbad, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Maeve. Il avait tant envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Ce silence était insoutenable. Il devait maintenant lui avouer ses sentiments. Il savait maintenant quoi lui dire.

-Maeve je…

Elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Cela lui donna du courage et il prit une grande respiration.

-Maeve…Tu te souviens du village des disparitions?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Ils y avaient échangé un long baisé, leur premier baisé. Ce moment magique ne cessait plus de refaire surface dans sa mémoire et dans ses rêves. Elle ne fit que hocher la tête et sourire en pensant à ce moment.

-Je voulais te dire que… que je n'ai pas cesser de repenser à ce moment, ce baiser.

-Sinbad…

-Non! Dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi finir, je t'en prit… Je me suis poser des tas de questions à propos de toi et de moi…des tas de questions à propos de nous. J'ai su répondre à l'une d'entre elles.

Il respira profondément une fois de plus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il prit délicatement les mains de Maeve et les serra dans les siennes. Elle savait qu'il avait peur de parler, alors elle serra ses mains pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Ma question était de savoir si j'étais amoureux…de toi. J'ai bien essayé de le nier et de le cacher, mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. Je t'aime Maeve.

La magicienne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ressentie un grand coup et cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Elle vivait un des plus beaux moment de sa vie. Sinbad, l'homme de qui elle rêvait chaque soir venait de lui avouer son amour. Ses yeux étaient remplient de larmes, mais elle les retenait. Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot tellement elle était émue.

-Tu n'est pas forcée de me répondre… Il fallait seulement que je te le dise.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, il lâcha doucement ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte du palais.

-Attends! Cria-t-elle.

Sinbad se retourna avec un regard d'espoir. Maeve couru vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Sinbad resta surprit pendant un moment, mais lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau le parfum de ses cheveux doux et soyeux, il la serra très fort et laissa couler quelques larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, donnant le temps à chacun d'eux de se calmer. Puis, il repoussa délicatement Maeve et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Maeve l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres, mais lorsque Sinbad lui rendit ce petit baisé, il se transforma en un long baisé passionné. Ce baiser dont ils rêvaient depuis si longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baisé. Maeve put enfin lui parler. Sa voix tremblait, la nervosité revenait, mais elle essayait de le cacher.

-Sinbad je… Je t'aime aussi...et… et j'ai aussi essayé de le cacher…, mais je ne veux plus.

Sinbad voyait très bien qu'elle était nerveuse et la serrait contre lui, mais lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, une vague de chaleur vint réchauffer son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que des mots pouvaient faire autant de bien. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et s'enlacèrent. Ils auraient voulu rester ainsi, dans ce jardin, pour l'éternité, mais après un moment, Maeve repoussa doucement Sinbad.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? Pour l'équipage…

-Je vais leur parler.

-Je ne crois pas que cela fasse un grand choque pour Émilie.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis décidèrent de rentrer pour ne pas déplaire au roi qui les avait invités. En les voyant arriver, Émilie ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils affichaient un grand sourire mais ils ne semblaient pas être ensemble. Elle n'osa pas aller voir Maeve tout de suite.

Le reste de la soirée fut interminable. Tout l'équipage était bien heureux de regagner leur chambre. Émilie en profita pour enfin mentionner ce fameux rendez-vous.

-Ça c'est bien passer, répondit Maeve en faisant exprès de rester vague.

-Allez! Raconte!

-Eh bien… on a parlé…

-Et…?

À ce moment, Maeve céda. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ce nouveau secret. Elle avait hâte de lui faire par de sa joie.

-Oh, c'était merveilleux! S'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit et Émilie vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Tout cela était tellement…magique! Je me demande même si je n'ai pas rêvé.

-Alors il ressent bien quelque chose pour toi? Demanda Émilie même si elle connaissait la réponse.

-Oui… Tu avais raison…

Émilie sourit et les deux amies s'enlacèrent. Maeve recula et demanda :

-Et toi? Comment as-tu trouvé Théod?

-Il est… très gentil, répondit-elle après avoir laissé échapper un long soupir.

Dans l'autre chambre Doubar écoutait son frère avec un large sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère aussi heureux. Il était très surprit de voir à quel point il était différant. Une seule chose restait pareille : Sinbad ne pouvait cesser de tourner en rond en parlant de Maeve.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était de retour sur le Nomade avec Théod, le nouveau, et ils venaient de lever l'encre. Sinbad rassembla l'équipage sur le pond. C'est alors que Maeve sut, elle sut ce qu'il allait dire. Cela lui donna des papillon dans l'estomac. Elle se dit que Sinbad devait être aussi nerveux qu'elle, mais il le cachait très bien.

Ils formaient tous un cercle autour de Sinbad. Il alla prendre la main de Maeve et la tira au milieu du cercle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus. Maintenant, tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait dire.

-Je… je suis amoureux! Finit-il par annoncer.

-Enfin il l'admet! cria Firouz, et un petit rire parcouru l'assemblé.

-Je voulait savoir…, continua Sinbad. Si l'un d'entre vous voudrais si opposer. (tout le monde se tut)C'est bien se que je pensais. Maintenant tout le monde peut retourner à son poste.

De son repère, Rumina les observait dans son bassin d'eau. Elle devint folle de rage en voyant Sinbad annoncer cette nouvelle, puis elle se calma et commença à rire diaboliquement.

-Oh Sinbad! Qu'arrive-t-il si moi, je souhaite m'y opposer?


	4. Le pouvoir de l'amour

**Le pouvoir de l'amour**

Le soleil venait à peine de se montrer et Sinbad alla cogner à chaque cabine en criant qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail. En arrivant devant la cabine de Maeve, il décida d'entrer. Elle dormait toujours. Sinbad s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et dégagea quelques mèches de son visage. Elle souriait un peu. À quoi pouvait-elle rêver? Il caressa sa joue, et après un moment, Maeve ouvrit les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormit.

-On ne dit plus bonjour?

-Bonjour, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Il faudrait que tu montes sur le pont, Émilie t'attend.

-D'accord, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Tous étaient sur le pont. Tout à coup, le vent se leva et des éclairs traversèrent le ciel noir. Tout le monde se préparèrent à la tempête alors que le tonnerre se mettait à gronder.

-Maeve! Émilie! Cria Sinbad lorsque la pluie s'abattit sur le Nomade. Rentrez à l'intérieur! Trouvez une façon de faire cesser cette tempête!

Elles acquiescèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs livres de magie. Les vagues venaient se fracasser sur la coque du bateau et le ballottaient violemment. Maeve perdit pied et tomba par-dessus bord. Les pieds dans le vide, elle s'accrochait au rebord du bateau. Émilie vint immédiatement attraper sa main.

-Sinbad! Cria-t-elle. Sinbad!

Sinbad se retourna enfin et vit Maeve qui essayait désespérément de remonter sur le pont avec l'aide d'Émilie. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas assez de forces. Le capitaine laissa immédiatement la barre à son frère et couru vers Maeve et Émilie qui était maintenant en larmes. Il attrapa le deuxième bras de Maeve.

-Accroche-toi! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Maeve! Cria-t-il.

Mais chaque vague venaient la frapper de plein fouet et menaçaient de l'emporter avec elles. Elle criait «Sinbad! » après chaque vague. Elle était terrifiée. Elle perdait prise et Émilie et Sinbad n'arrivaient plus à la tenir. Une énorme vague vint s'abattre sur eux et ils furent projetés en arrière. Ils perdit Maeve au même moment. Sinbad se releva immédiatement et chercha Maeve des yeux dans la mer. Il paniquait. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin exprimer son amour pour elle.

-Maeve! Maeve!

Ne la trouvant pas, il sauta.

-Non, Sinbad! Cria Émilie.

Elle courut vers Doubar et lui dit que Sinbad avait sauté. Aussitôt, la pluie, les vague et tout le reste cessa. Le bateau fit demi-tour et ils purent bientôt apercevoir Sinbad qui dérivait accroché à une vieille planche. L'équipage s'empressa de le ramener sur le pont. Il était bien conscient, mais il semblait absent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Maeve n'était plus là.

Maeve se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une grotte et s'aperçue qu'elle était enchaînée au mur.

-Tu te réveille enfin, dit une voix.

-Rumina! Cria Maeve.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, dit la sorcière en s'approchant de Maeve.

-Que veux-tu de moi? Demanda-t-elle avec haine.

-Ta mort, répondit simplement Rumina.

Maeve essaya de lui lancer une boule de feu, mais rien ne se produisit. Rumina pouffa de rire en la voyant essayer de plus belle.

-Ne gaspille pas tes énergies chère paysanne, car bientôt tu n'en auras plus. Ces chaînes sont ensorcelées. Elles s'emparent de ta magie et de ton énergie.

-Tu as peur de m'affronter, Rumina.

Rumina ne répliqua pas. Elle préféra sourire et disparaître. Maeve essaya tant bien que mal de détacher ses chaînes, mais elles étaient trop solides. La magicienne se débattit tellement qu'elle eut bientôt les poignets en sang et elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Elle essaya donc de communiquer avec Sinbad. Elle lui envoya des messages télépathiques pendant des heures et perdait de plus en plus d'énergie.

Sinbad, de son côté, s'était enfermé dans sa cabine et n'en ressortait plus. L'équipage trouva qu'il était mieux de le laisser tranquille. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il repensait aux derniers jours, à cette soirée dans le jardin, où sa vie avait basculée. Ça le rendait fou de repenser à tout cela.

Après quelques heures, il crut entendre la voix de Maeve résonner dans sa tête. Elle ne cessait de répéter son nom. Au début, Sinbad cru qu'il délirait, mais ensuite il perçut un message. Il ne put entendre tous les mots, mais il en perçu assez pour comprendre : « Sinbad…île aux squelettes…Rumina…danger. »

Sinbad ne perdit pas une seconde. Il monta sur le pont et mit le cape sur l'île aux squelettes. Aux début, tout le monde pensait qu'il se faisait de faux espoirs.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'île en question, Maeve était inconsciente. Cela faisait un jour entier q'elle n'avait ni but, ni manger. Et avec ses chaînes, elle affaiblissait à chaque instant. De temps en tant, elle appelait Sinbad et il pouvait savoir s'il se rapprochait d'elle lorsque sa voix se faisait plus claire.

Lui et son équipage durent combattre des squelettes, des colosses, des harpies et plusieurs autres créatures de l'enfer. Ils atteignirent enfin une grotte. Il y faisait très sombre et ils durent se guider en suivant les parois de la caverne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un endroit plus éclairé, ils tombèrent face à face avec Rumina.

-Bonjour, Sinbad. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps. Ton amie aussi d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas réussit à survivre sans toi. Comme c'est dommage!

-Où est-elle?!?

-Elle est morte. Tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

-Tu mens! Je l'ai entendue m'appeler, dit-il avec rage.

Il n'osait pas trop la combattre, car il ne connaissait pas la magie. Et sans Maeve, il croyait être perdu. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, et il commençait à désespérer. Et si Rumina disait la vérité? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé, et sa voix était très faible sur les derniers appels. Il sentit une rage monter en lui. Il voulait absolument tuer Rumina, cette sorcière!

Rumina figea tous les membres de son équipage. Maintenant le combat était entre elle et lui. Elle lui envoya un jet magique qui était si fort que Sinbad du reculer en absorbant le choc. Elle lui en envoya un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit par terre.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Sinbad. J'ai éliminé la magicienne, et maintenant tu as le choix : Soit je t'élimine aussi, soit tu te joins à moi.

-Je.. Je préfère mourir, plutôt que de vivre sans Maeve.

Tout à coup, une lumière éblouissante sortie de son bracelet et projeta Rumina. Elle était maintenant trop faible pour combattre.

-On se reverra, Sinbad! Cria-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Aussitôt, tous les membres se défigèrent. Sinbad était immobile et fixait son bracelet. Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils regardaient Sinbad qui ne pouvait pas croire ce que Rumina avait dit. Maeve ne pouvait pas mourir… Dermott commença soudain à s'agiter, mais personne n'y porta attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se faufila dans un passage de la grotte qu'Émilie le remarqua et décida de le suivre.

Elle entra dans ce minuscule passage où il faisait très noir, mais elle pouvait percevoir de la lumière au bout. Elle aboutie dans une petite salle et vit Dermott près de Maeve inconsciente. Émilie fit aussi tôt demi-tour et rejoignit l'équipage.

-Vite! Maeve est là-bas et je crois qu'elle respire encore!

Tous se ruèrent vers l'entrée du passage. Émilie courait devant, suivie de Sinbad, de Doubar, de Rongar et pour finir de Firouz. Ils atteignirent la salle en quelques secondes. Sinbad s'agenouilla près de Maeve, la prit dans ses bras et tenu sa tête avec son bras pour voir si elle respirait. Il appela Firouz pour être sûr.

-Elle est seulement inconsciente, dit le scientifique, mais il faut qu'elle boit quelque chose au plus vite.

Sinbad attrapa le sac de Firouz et en sortit une gourde d'eau qu'il porta aux lèvres de Maeve. Il se sentait tellement soulagé de savoir qu'elle était vivante. Après un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Sinbad…, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui je suis là Maeve. Tout va bien.

-Rumina…?

-Elle est partie. Nous allons te sortir de là.

Après avoir entendu ces mots, Maeve s'effondra dans les bras de Sinbad. Il lança un regard à Firouz pour demander des explications. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'elle était très faible et qu'elle devrait reprendre des forces bientôt. Il fallait simplement attendre qu'elle se réveille. Les chaînes n'étaient plus ensorcelées, elles furent donc facile à rompre.

Sinbad porta Maeve jusque dans sa cabine. Il négligea beaucoup son devoir de capitaine pour rester près d'elle. Il voulait être sûr d'être là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Après quelques heures, il alla voir Firouz pour lui demander si c'était normal que ça prenne tant de temps.

-Elle était très faible, lui répondit-il. Je crois que nous sommes arrivé juste à temps. Normalement elle serait déjà réveillée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit pour qu'elle soit si faible. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas mangé ni but, mais pour une journée, ce ne devrait pas être si grave…

-C'est les chaînes, interrompit Émilie. Elles étaient ensorcelées.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Sinbad.

-Je ne sais pas trop…, mais en y touchant j'ai sentit une faiblesse. Petite, mais elle était là.

Sinbad hocha la tête et retourna dans la cabine. Il ne mangea presque pas pendant le reste de la journée. Régulièrement, il donnait de l'eau à Maeve. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques fois, mais retombait inconsciente quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque venu le temps d'aller dormir, Sinbad entendit cogner à la porte. Émilie entra et demanda des nouvelles de Maeve.

-Elle a ouvert les yeux quelques fois, répondit Sinbad.

-Ça t'ennui que je vienne? Parce que sinon Je peux dormir ailleurs…

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est aussi ta cabine après tout.

Depuis que Théod était là, Maeve et elle avait dû se partager leur cabine. L'équipage leur avait construit un lit semblable à celui que Émilie avait, excepté que le lit du bas ne se repliait pas en canapé. Maeve dormait en bas, et Émilie en haut.

L'adolescente grimpa à l'échelle et s'allongea dans son lit. Après quelques secondes, elle s'assit et se pencha vers le bord du lit pour regarder Sinbad. Il serrait fermement la main de Maeve dans les siennes et la regardait avec des yeux doux.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

Sinbad leva la tête pour voir Émilie qui était penchée vers lui et qui regardait toute la scène du haut de son lit. Il soupira longuement avant de répondre.

-Oui, et depuis longtemps.

-Tant mieux… Parce qu'elle t'aime aussi, même si parfois elle essaie de le cacher.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Même si on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression de tout connaître d'elle. Parfois, j'aime croire qu'elle est la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Elle tient beaucoup à toi aussi, et elle aussi aime croire que tu est sa petite sœur.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Dit-elle en l'imitant.

-Elle me l'a dit, répondit simplement Sinbad.

À ce moment, un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'adolescente. Elle semblait heureuse d'entendre cela, mais aussi surprise. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment encore eu la chance de se connaître. Bientôt, Émilie eu de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts, alors elle souhaita bonne nuit à Sinbad et s'endormit.

Il était maintenant très tard, et Sinbad n'avait pas pu rester éveillé. Il se réveilla aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit la main de Maeve serrer la sienne. Elle émit un petit gémissement puis ouvra les yeux. Elle vit Sinbad, penché au dessus d'elle. La chandelle posée sur la table faisait briller ses beaux yeux bleus. Il se pencha plus près et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis il caressa ses cheveux.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Bien…non, pas si longtemps… Tu dois avoir faim, dit-il en déposant un plateau de nourriture devant elle.

-Oui…

Elle commença à manger pendant que Sinbad la regardait silencieusement. Il était si heureux de la revoir…

-Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir…, lui murmura-t-il après un moment.

Maeve le regarda en souriant et caressa les cheveux de Sinbad. Ils discutèrent pendant qu'elle finissait de manger.

Maeve se réveilla doucement lorsque qu'un rayon de soleil traversa le hublot de sa cabine. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle dormait dans les bras de Sinbad. Cela lui plaisait de dormir dans les bras protecteurs d'un homme. Elle caressa ses cheveux, puis l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la joue. Sinbad ouvrit les yeux et se rappela de la veille.

-Sinbad, il faudrait peut-être que tu retournes à ta cabine avant que les autres se réveillent et se posent des questions, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de partir, Sinbad se tourna vers Maeve et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils se laissèrent à contrecœur, et lorsque Sinbad ferma la porte derrière lui, Émilie s'assit dans son lit.

-Je t'ai vu!

-Oh non…, soupira Maeve.


	5. Amour et magie

**Amour et magie**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le Nomade dérivait. Il n'y avait aucun vent, pas même une petite brise et la mer était incroyablement calme. Tous étaient déprimés et affamés. Ils étaient réunis autre d'une table et Firouz, Rongar, Doubar et Théod jouaient aux cartes.

-On est condamnés, lâcha Doubar.

-Mais, non… Vous vous rappelez l'île d'Arboréa? demanda Sinbad.

Personne ne répondit. Sinbad ne savait plus quoi dire pour leur remonter le moral.

-Maeve, peux-tu voir avec Émilie si vous pouvez faire quelque chose?

La magicienne soupira, puis fit signe à Émilie de la suivre dans leur cabine pour chercher dans les livres. Après quelques minutes, une grosse explosion venant de la cabine des filles fit secouer le bateau dans tous les sens. Tout le monde tombèrent de leurs chaises et se cognèrent à différents endroits. Aussitôt que tout redevint calme, Sinbad se leva avec rage et se dirigea vers la cabine des magiciennes. Il entra et se mit tout de suite à crier sur Émilie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?!? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais! Tu devras apprendre à être moins curieuse et à contrôler tes pouvoirs!

Émilie était en état de choc. Elle regardait son visage de rage sans savoir quoi dire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. À cet instant, Maeve intervenue.

-Ne lui cri pas dessus, c'est de ma faute! Cria-t-elle en s'interposant entre les deux. Elle n'a rien fait!

-Maeve, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer n'importe quoi sur le bateau!

La jeune adolescente observait la scène avec horreur. Elle détestait voir deux êtres chers se disputer.

-Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi! C'est toi qui m'as dit de trouver une solution!

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de faire exploser le bateau! Tu aurais put blesser quelqu'un!

-Je me suis trompée dans ma formule! Tout le monde fait des erreurs!

-Pas sur mon bateau!

-Alors je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à partir!

-Bien! Cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Bien! Ajouta-t-elle.

Il claqua la porte en sortant laissant Maeve aux bord des larmes. Il monta sur le pont sans rien dire à personne.

Maeve s'assit sur le lit en posant une main sur sa bouche. Quelque larmes roulèrent sur ses joue alors que son amie venait la consoler.

-Ses paroles ont dépassées sa pensé, lui dit-elle calmement. Il n'a pas voulu…

-S'il ne l'avait pas pensé, il ne l'aurais pas dit, dit Maeve entre deux sanglots.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas que tu partes… Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Non! Protesta Maeve

-Mais si vous…

-Non, je n'irai pas.

Émilie soupira, puis sortie pour aller rejoindre Théod. Sur le pont, Doubar essayait de résonner son frère.

-Sinbad, tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu dur avec elle?

-Je sais, j'ai peu être été un peu trop loin, mais elle aussi a ses tords!

-Un peu trop loin? Je crois que tu lui as fais beaucoup de peine. Tu ne souhaite tout de même pas qu'elle parte?

-Bien sûr que non!

Sinbad soupira longuement en arrangeant quelques cordages sans répondre. Voyant que son frère ne disais rien Doubar continua.

-Je sais que tout le monde est épuisé et affamé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour commencer à se crier dessus.

Doubar laissa son frère et se dirigea vers Émilie. En le voyant approcher, elle se retourna vers la mer.

-Il ne veut rien entendre, lui dit Doubar. Il ne changera jamais. Tu as parlé à Maeve?

-Oui…, elle pleurait. Elle ne veut pas lui parler non plus, dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Ils ont un sacré caractère ses deux là!

-Tu… Tu crois que c'est fini entre eux?

-Mais non! Comme je les connais, tout redeviendra comme avant dans quelques heures. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Ils avaient enfin atteint une île. Ils y débarquèrent, puis se dépêchèrent à trouver un village. Sinbad envoya Doubar, Firouz et Rongar chercher des provisions, pendant que Émilie et Maeve irais voir s'ils peuvent trouver un endroit ou ils pourraient manger et dormir. Théod et lui allaient effectuer quelques travaux sur le bateau et tout le monde s'y retrouvait avant le coucher du soleil.

Les deux jeunes filles sillonnaient la petite ville en silence. Elles repensaient à cette dispute sur le Nomade. À un moment où le silence devenait insoutenable, Maeve prit la parole.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé Sinbad te disputer alors que tu n'avais rien fais?

-Je ne voulais pas te dénoncer. Tu n'aurais pas dût intervenir…

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire!

-Au moins il n'y aurait pas eu cette dispute…

Elles continuèrent à marcher alors que le silence s'installait de nouveau. Elle arrivèrent devant une petite auberge. Maeve frappa à la porte, puis un vielle homme leur ouvrirent et les firent entrer.

La pièce était assez sombre. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table, puis Maeve demanda au vielle homme de leur réserver des chambres pour la nuit. Elles allaient sortir, mais elles entendirent une voix venant d'un coin de la pièce.

-Bonjour Maeve.

Elles se retournèrent et virent un femme sortir de l'ombre. Maeve reconnu immédiatement ce visage.

-Cairpra?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Émilie.

-Vous connaissez mon nom? demanda celle-ci.

Maeve fit les présentation en expliqua à Émilie qui était Cairpra. Elle n'eurent pas le temps de parler bien longtemps, car le soleil se couchait. Cependant, elles ne partirent pas sans donner un rendez-vous à Cairpra pour le lendemain.

Une autre dispute entre les amoureux se fit entendre après le coucher du soleil. Sinbad n'avait pas apprécié que Maeve et Émilie arrivent en retard.

-Maeve, ont avait dit avant le coucher du soleil! Cria le capitaine.

-On a à peine quelques minutes de retard! répondit la magicienne.

-Ce sont quelques minutes de trop!

Cette fois, Émilie voulut intervenir. Elle en avait assez de les voir se disputer pour rien. Tout le monde en avait assez. Elle s'avança pour parler, mais Doubar la retenue.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir lorsqu'ils sont comme ça, lui dit-il.

-Mais, il faut faire quelque chose. Toi, ils t'écouterons…

Doubar hésita pendant un moment. Puis, il s'avança et s'interposant entre Maeve et Sinbad.

-Maintenant ça suffit, vous deux! S'écria-t-il. Petit frère, pourquoi t'emportes-tu pour un rien? Et Maeve, si tu expliquait gentiment ton retard, ce serait bien.

Ces derniers se croisèrent les bras en évitant le regard de l'autre. Tout le monde gardèrent le silence en attendant qu'ils s'expliquent, mais aucuns des deux n'a voulu faire le premier pas. Émilie soupirant en roulant les yeux. Ils se conduisaient comme de vrais enfants. Ce silence était insoutenable.

-Avez-vous trouvé un endroit confortable où on pourrait dormir? Demanda le scientifique en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

-Oui, on a réservé des chambres, répondit-elle.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous? Demanda Doubar en se tournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pensif, et se dirigea vers le village. Les autres suivirent quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ça commence à m'inquiéter, murmura Doubar.

-Tu crois que ça va s'arranger? demanda Émilie inquiète.

-Je l'espère…, répondit-il.

-Maeve, tu ne peux pas partir! dit Émilie.

-Tu crois ça? Sinbad n'a pas d'objection à ce que je parte, alors pourquoi rester?

-Maeve, tu sais très bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il veut que tu reste.

-Arrête, tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Émilie l'observa pendant un moment. Non, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle se tourna et alla se coucher. Maeve n'en ajouta pas plus et fit la même chose.

Le lendemain vint rapidement. Tout le monde était réuni à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Émilie sorti en courant et observa chaque membre de la petite bande.

-Maeve n'est pas avec vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, nous croyons qu'elle était encore avec toi, répondit Théod.

-Oh non…, murmura Émilie.

-Quoi? Interrogea Sinbad.

-Elle est partie, répondit-elle simplement.

-Elle est partie! S'exclama Doubar.

Sinbad écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment. Maintenant, il regrettait encore plus ce qu'il lui avait dit. Doubar avait raison, il s'était emporté pour un rien.

-Bon, retournons sur notre navire, ordonna-t-il en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

-On ne va pas la chercher? Demanda Émilie.

-Elle doit être partie depuis longtemps…, répondit-il. Et puis, même si on la trouvait, elle ne voudrait pas revenir.

L'équipage suivirent leur capitaine en silence. Même s'il le cachait, ils savaient tous que Sinbad avait beaucoup de peine.

Maeve pénétra dans une petite ruelle pour sortir du village. Elle avait le cœur serré et sa gorge brûlait. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes tout en continuant de marcher. Dermott vint se poser sur son bras.

«Maeve, ils retournent sur le bateau. Retourne les voir!»

Maeve l'ignora. Peut-être que Sinbad n'était pas sérieux lorsqu'il lui a fait croire que cela ne lui était égale qu'elle parte, mais il n'est pas venu la voir pour revenir sur ses paroles.

Juste avant qu'elle sorte du village, Maeve entendit une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva face à face avec Cairpra.

-Pourquoi t'en vas-tu, Maeve? Toutes ces disputes ne voulait rien dire et tu le sais. Tu as besoin d'eux et ils ont besoin de toi.

La magicienne soupira et réfléchit un moment. Elle essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux vers Cairpra. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la vielle dame. Pendant quelques secondes, elle put voir ses amis qui chargeaient quelques affaires dans la chaloupe, puis elle vit Sinbad. Ce marin dont elle avait été si proche ces derniers temps. Elle vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de son beau capitaine. Il sortit un objet. C'était une photo. La photo qu'Émilie avait prit. Maeve eu un petit sourire triste. Voulait-elle vraiment le quitter pour toujours? Non, pas du tout. Elle ferma les yeux, puis secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Elle se tourna vers Cairpra.

-Merci…, lui dit-elle.

-Allez, cours si tu veux les rattraper à temps.

Maeve lui sourit, lâcha Dermott, puis se mit à courir en direction de la mer.

L'équipage embarqua dans la chaloupe à contre cœur. Tout à coup, Rongar tapa sur l'épaule de Firouz et pointa la forêt. Tout le monde se tournèrent et pu apercevoir une boule de feu traverser les arbres. Sinbad ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il descendit de la chaloupe et courut vers la forêt. Maeve était sûrement en danger.

Maeve se trouvait face à une énorme créature et apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule. Elle était déjà affaiblit. L'équipage lui vint immédiatement en aide. Ils agitaient leur sabre en essayant d'atteindre la créature. Cette dernière paniqua et frappa Maeve de sa longue queue. La magicienne s'évanouit sur le coup et tomba dans le lac qui se trouvait juste à côté. Sinbad laissa son équipage s'occuper de l'énorme bête et sauta dans le lac. Il remonta plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle, mais ne réussissait pas à trouver Maeve. Pendant ce temps, Émilie lançait des boules de feu à la créature. Cette dernière en eu assez et s'enfuit. L'équipage s'approcha du lac en cherchant Sinbad des yeux. Le capitaine monta une fois de plus à la surface, puis replongea. Tous commençaient à croire qu'il était trop tard. Théod prit un élan, puis sauta lui aussi dans le lac. Après ce qui parut une éternité, l'équipage put apercevoir les deux jeunes hommes remonter à la surface, portant la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Ils la déposèrent sur le sol, sous les regards inquiets.

-Maeve… Maeve répond moi, dit Sinbad.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et commença à lui faire la respiration artificielle. Il souffla deux ou trois fois, puis vérifia si elle respirait. Il recommença, puis Maeve toussota en crachant un peu d'eau. Sinbad sourit, puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Maeve! S'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde fut soulagé, puis Firouz s'avança pour l'examiner. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, Sinbad se pencha vers Maeve, la regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

-Tu reviens avec nous?

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, puis frissonna. Rongar vint lui poser une couverture sur les épaules, puis ils repartirent vers la plage ou Cairpra les attendait.

-Mais que faites vous ici? Demanda le capitaine.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sinbad, répondit la dame.

-Euh…désolé…je…

-On l'a rencontrée hier, coupa Émilie.

-Je voulais seulement vous dire au revoir, expliqua Cairpra en s'avançant vers Maeve qui était encore un peu mouillée. Ne les laisse plus tomber, Maeve. Ils sont ta famille, chuchota-t-elle.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…commença Maeve.

Cairpra leva une main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

-Inutile de m'expliquer. Je comprend.

La dame se tourna vers Sinbad.

-Vous aurez beaucoup de moments difficiles à traverser tous les deux. Il faudra que vous soyez forts. Veille sur Maeve. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre.

-C'est promit, dit Sinbad.

Elle fit aussi promettre à Émilie d'être prudente avec ses pouvoirs, puis ils repartirent vers le navire en disant au revoir à Cairpra.

Maeve semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se tenait à l'arrière du bateau et observait l'horizon. Sinbad laissa la barre à Rongar, puis s'avança vers elle.

-Maeve, je peux te parler?

-Oui, répondit-elle en se doutant de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Sinbad resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis commença.

-Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais jamais dût te parler comme ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-Moi aussi je suis désolée…

-Alors, tu me pardonnes?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un moment, puis Maeve s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais il la retint gentiment.

-De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas put m'échapper. J'ai promit à Cairpra de vieller sur toi.

-Tu crois ça? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire malin. C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Elle se tourna, et descendit les quelques marches en courant. Sinbad se mit immédiatement à courir derrière elle. Maeve contourna le mât, puis essaya d'atteindre la porte pour aller se réfugier dans sa cabine, mais Sinbad l'attrapa avant. Ils rirent pendant un moment, puis s'embrassèrent tendrement. Après avoir mit fint au baisé, Maeve entra à l'intérieur. Sinbad se tourna vers son équipage qui le regardait avec un large sourire.

-Vous n'avez pas du travaille à faire?

**The End**


	6. Rébellion

**Rébellion**

Maeve monta sur le pont. Sinbad laissa immédiatement la barre et vint la rejoindre. Il l'embrassa, Iui sourit, puis commença à parler avec elle. Émilie s'entraînait avec Théod. Elle apprenait beaucoup plus lentement qu'à la magie, même si Théod était un très bon professeur. Sinbad lui laissait des journées entières affin qu'Émilie s'améliore.

-Touchée!

-Ah, j'y arriverai jamais!

-Ne dis pas cela! Veux-tu qu'on prenne une pause?

-Oui, ce n'est pas de refus.

Ils commencèrent aussi à discuter, et Émilie riait aux éclats. Sinbad se retourna et sourit. Théod avait toujours été drôle et il savait bien que son petit cousin aimait voir l'apprentie sourire. Maeve se tourna vers Sinbad et demanda?

-Quand arrivons-nous?

-Nous devrions arriver en début d'après-midi.

Arrivés à destinations, ils furent surprit de trouver un village envahi par des démons. Ils observèrent la scène pendant quelques secondes. Le village était complètement dévasté. De la colline où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre les cris des femmes et des enfants qui essayaient désespérément de sauver leurs vies. Sinbad secoua la tête et se tourna vers son équipage.

-Doubar, Rongar, vous m'aidez à combattre ces démons, commanda-t-il. Firouz, Théod, vous vous occupez des blessés. Maeve et Émilie, essayez quelques tours de magie, d'accord?

Ils acquiescèrent, puis s'empressèrent à se mettre au travail. Doubar, Rongar et leur capitaine combattirent les harpies, les squelettes et les gobelins avec peine. Firouz et Théod essayaient tant bien que mal de sauver le plus de vies possibles, mais les pertes étaient nombreuses. Émilie et Maeve réussissaient à éliminer certains démons, mais tout était très difficile et elles perdaient leurs énergies.

La bataille ne prit fin qu'en fin d'après-midi. Tous s'en sortir avec quelques coupures et bleus. Ils installèrent un campement à une extrémité du village, et s'occupèrent des nombreux autres blessés.

-Qui pourrait être derrière tout ça? Dit Sinbad en pensant tout haut.

-Rumina, répondit Maeve.

-Tu crois? Demanda Doubar.

-Qui d'autre?

Lorsqu'ils finirent de s'occuper des blesser, ils se rassemblèrent près du feu et discutèrent pendant un moment. C'était les instants les plus précieux pour l'équipage. Lorsqu'ils venaient de mener une dure bataille au risque de leurs vies, et qu'ils pouvaient se réjouire d'être tous ensemble et profiter de ce privilège. Personne ne mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, sauf Sinbad qui élaborait un plan. Maeve ouvra les yeux et fixa sont beau marin.

-Tu ne dors pas? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je réfléchissais. Je me disais qu'on devrait aider les villageois à rebâtir leur village, et si Rumina est réellement derrière tout cela, il faudra l'affronter.

-Et pour cela tu dois te reposer.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-il.

Il l'entoura d'un bras, elle se rapprocha de lui, puis ils s'endormirent.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout le monde se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-Que fait-on maintenant Sinbad? Demanda Doubar.

-Il faut que certains d'entre nous reste ici pour aider les villageois, mais il faut aussi aller chercher Rumina.

-Je veux rester ici, dit Firouz. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Très bien.

-Nous aussi, dit Doubar pour lui et Rongar.

-Théod? Questionna Sinbad.

-J'vais rester avec Émilie.

-D'accord, alors Maeve, tu viens avec moi.

Maeve et Sinbad escaladaient une falaise. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et leurs muscles menaçaient de les laisser tomber, mais ils devaient continuer. Parfois, les roches s'effondraient sous leurs pieds et ils devaient redoubler l'effort pour bien s'agripper à la paroi rocheuse. Sinbad arriva le premier au sommet et tendit le bras pour aider Maeve. Elle saisit sa main et il la tira jusqu'à lui. Ils prient quelques minutes pour se reposer, puis reprirent leur chemin. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de remarquer une petite tornade entre les arbres.

-Sinbad, dit Maeve en se retournant pour lui faire face. Tu sais que tu ne pourras rien faire contre ses pouvoirs.

-Oui, je sais.

-Je devrai la combattre seule.

-Oui et Maeve, promet moi que tu seras très prudente.

Maeve déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres, puis promit. Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, puis s'enlacèrent. C'est alors que Maeve murmura :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Maeve.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort, puis ajouta :

-Je préfère te savoir protégé.

Sinbad n'eu pas le temps de comprendre, avant qu'elle recule et prononce ses mots magiques. Il se retrouva aussitôt envelopper d'une sorte de bouclier magique et ne pouvait plus en sortir.

-Maeve! Ne fait pas cela! Hurla-t-il.

La magicienne murmura qu'elle était désolée, puis se retourna avec les larmes aux yeux et continua son chemin vers Rumina.

-Maeve! Reviens! Maeve! Continuait-il de crier, mais c'était inutile, elle avait prit sa décision.

Elle s'engagea dans un affrontement difficile contre la sorcière. Elle avait la chance de défier sa pire ennemie. Sinbad était incroyablement furieux et inquiet à la fois. Il pouvait savoir lorsque Maeve souffrait, puisque le bouclier faiblissait. Puis, il su qu'elle avait reprit des forces. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir le combat de magie. Après une heure, qui sembla l'heure la plus longue de sa vie, il put voir Maeve revenir vers lui. Elle semblait faible, mais tout de même saine et sauf, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Sinbad.

-Maeve…, murmura-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, leva une main vers Sinbad en prononçant quelques mots, puis le bouclier disparu. Il se mit immédiatement à courir vers Maeve. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère pour lui avoir désobéit ou s'il devait être heureux et soulagé de la voir saine et sauf. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, la joie l'emporta sur la colère. Il prit le visage de Maeve entre ses deux mains et déposa un baisé sur son front.

-Maeve, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Promet-moi que tu ne le referas plus.

Maeve promit, même si elle savait qu'elle le referait s'il le fallait. Elle avait beaucoup trop peur pour lui lorsque Rumina était là, et elle préférait s'en occuper seule. Ils marchèrent le chemin du retour en se rappelant les derniers événements.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au village, tout le monde se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour voir comment ils allaient. Cependant, Sinbad et Maeve étaient beaucoup trop épuisés pour reparler de cette aventure. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, alors ils purent aller se reposer.


	7. Illusion

**Illusion**

À bord du Nomade, tout était parfaitement normal. Pendant que Firouz montrait sa nouvelle invention à Rongar, Maeve et Sinbad discutaient ensemble. De son côté, Doubar écoutait les histoires d'Émilie sous le regard discret de Théod.

Doubar se mit à rire. Malgré son jeune âge, la petite magicienne avait long à dire sur sa vie et elle avait le don de rendre ses histoires amusantes. Lorsqu'elle vint à raconter ses péripéties avec les garçons, Doubar jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Théod. «Et depuis que tu fais partie de notre équipage, demanda l'homme, il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse? » Doubar n'avait jamais su jouer avec la subtilité. Émilie se mit à rire et lui lança un regard amusé.

-Non, voyons. J'ai mit un terme à toutes ses histoires d'amour. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

-Ah, là je te comprends, ma petite.

-Et de toute façon je suis jeune et j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi.

Doubar eut l'air déçu. Il savait que son jeune cousin avait eut un véritable coup de foudre pour la petite magicienne. «Terre en vue! Cria soudainement un des marins. » Sinbad laissa la barre à Rongar et vint rejoindre son frère à l'avant du navire. Il observa l'île qui semblait déserte pendant quelques secondes. «Que diriez-vous de quelques jours de congés? Demanda le capitaine. » Tout l'équipage lui répondit avec des cris de joie. Ils étaient tous très fatigués et ses quelques jours sur la plage allaient leur faire du bien. Ils se dépêchèrent à monter un campement avant la tombé de la nuit, puis chacun fut libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Aussitôt que Sinbad l'eut annoncé, Théod se tourna vers Émilie. Cette dernière ne lui porta pas attention. Son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Ses lèvres étaient fendues en un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient rivés sur la mer. Elle retira ses chaussures et son habit pour ne garder qu'un mince tissu rouge. Elle laissa ses vêtements sur le sable blanc, puis courut en direction de l'océan, les bras en croix. On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'envoler. Elle se jeta dans les vagues, puis remonta à la surface en riant aux éclats.

Théod l'observait de loin sans oser aller la rejoindre. Il était émerveillé par sa beauté. Le tissu qu'elle portait, maintenant mouillé, collait à sa peau laissant paraître ses formes sinueuses. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'éloigner.

Maeve et Sinbad partirent ensemble pour une promenade en forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent rendus assez loin du campement, ils s'arrêtèrent. Maeve s'appuya contre un arbre et fixa son beau capitaine. Sinbad s'approcha avec ce sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les femmes. Il prit Maeve par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. La magicienne sentit une sensation de bien-être l'envahir. Elle laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps de Sinbad alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le coup.

Avec l'aide de Rongar, Doubar avait fait un immense feu sur la plage. Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, tous se réunirent pour contempler les flammes. Après un certain temps, ils finirent tous par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, la plupart des membres de l'équipage firent la grasse matinée. Il n'y a que Maeve et Émilie, qui aimaient se lever aux aurores, qui partirent tôt pour aller chercher des fruits.

-Alors, tu aimes ces vacances? Demanda Maeve.

-Oui, ça fait du bien.

-Tu sais, je crois que Théod aimerait bien passer du temps avec toi en dehors des jeux d'épées.

-Eh bien, il n'a qu'à le dire.

Maeve se mit à rire, mais elle changea vite d'expression lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa jeune apprentie. Cette dernière avait soudainement le regard au loin et un visage confus.

-Tout va bien?

-C'est toi? demanda-t-elle sans s'adresser à Maeve.

Maeve essaya de voir à qui Émilie parlait, mais il n'y avait personne. Ensuite, elle agita sa main devant ses yeux et n'obtenu aucune réaction. «Papa, c'est toi! s'écria la jeune fille avant de s'élancer au pas de course. » Maeve la suivit de près et la saisit par le bras tout juste avant qu'elle ne se jette dans un ravin. Elle tourna la petite magicienne vers elle et tenta de la raisonner. «Émilie, il n'y a personne ici. Tu m'entends? » Elle fut rassurer lorsqu'elle vit qu'Émilie la regardait maintenant dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué! Je t'aime papa, fit-elle en serrant Maeve dans ses bras.

-D'accord… Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner au camp.

Arrivée sur la plage, Maeve courut vers Sinbad.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Émilie. Elle a des hallucinations.

Sinbad courut vers Émilie. Cette dernière semblait être en transe. Le capitaine tenta de lui parler, la secoua un peu, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

-Papa, comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-Émilie, écoute-moi. Ton père n'est pas ici, dit Sinbad en tentant de la raisonner.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant, puis elle s'évanouit. Firouz l'examina sans être capable de déterminer ce qui lui était arrivée. Théod resta à ses côtés pendant une quinzaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et posa une main sur sa tête.

-Qu'est-il arrivé? J'ai mal à la tête.

-C'est étrange, lui dit Théod. Tu délirais, puis soudainement tu t'es évanouie.

-Firouz, dit le capitaine. Tu as une idée de quoi cela peut-il s'agir?

-Non malheureusement, répondit le scientifique.

Tous oublièrent vite cet incident et reprirent leurs occupations. Firouz expérimentait un jouet de son invention avec Rongar, Doubar et Théod s'étaient donné la responsabilité de trouver des provisions, Émilie marchait sur la plage en rêvassant et Maeve et Sinbad se promenaient dans la forêt.

-Je trouve que ses vacances sont très agréables, commenta la magicienne celte.

-Je suis ravi que tu les apprécies Maeve.

-Nous en avions tous besoin.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva-t-il avec amusement.

Tout à coup, le sourire sur le visage de Maeve s'affaissa.

-Sinbad, je pressens quelque chose d'étrange, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Puis, elle releva doucement la tête et fixa son capitaine dans les yeux. Son regard était remplit d'émerveillement.

-Est-ce vraiment toi? demanda-t-elle comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était réel.

-Oui…c'est moi, répondit Sinbad avec confusion.

C'est alors que Maeve lui fit son plus beau sourire les yeux remplis d'eau avant de lui sauter au coup. Sinbad ne savait pas quoi penser.

-J'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais, mon frère, disait-elle. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver, tu le sais?

-Maeve, dit Sinbad en la prenant par les épaules, je ne suis pas ton frère. C'est moi, Sinbad.

Elle ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres! Il n'y aura plus de secret maintenant.

-Maeve, de quoi parles-tu? Dit le capitaine en la secouant un peu.

Comme Émilie, elle s'évanouit. Sinbad la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la plage. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il déposa Maeve sur une couverture.

-Firouz, cria-t-il! Maeve ne va pas bien.

Elle semblait avoir les mêmes symptômes qu'Émilie. La sueur qui perlait sur son visage inquiétait beaucoup le scientifique. Maeve se réveilla soudainement. Elle semblait se sortir d'un cauchemar.

-Dermott!!! Cria-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit son capitaine. Tout va bien.

Maeve promena son regard autour d'elle. L'équipage l'encerclait et ils semblaient tous s'inquiéter de son état. La magicienne se leva d'un bon et le regretta aussitôt, car elle fut assailli par une terrible douleur à la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il semble que tu ais eu la même chose qu'Émilie. Tu divaguais, expliqua le scientifique.

-Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, déclara Sinbad, et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est. Firouz, y a-t-il un village sur cette île?

-Oui, répondit le scientifique. Le plus prêt est au nord. Nous pourrions longer le littoral ou passer par la forêt, c'est plus court.

-Bien, répondit Sinbad. En route.

Ainsi, l'équipage du Nomade s'aventura dans la forêt la plus dense qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à ce jour. La marche était difficile, car les nombreuses branches bloquaient le passage et le sol était très abrupt. De plus, Sinbad avançait très rapidement afin d'arriver au village avant la nuit.

Soudain, le capitane cessa d'avancer. Il secoua la tête et plissa les yeux comme s'il venait d'être frappé par une terrible migraine. Il se tourna vers Maeve, et tendit une main vers elle. «Ça va, petit frère, demanda Doubar.»Mais Sinbad ne l'écoutait pas.

-Léa, murmura-t-il. Je croyais t'avoir perdue pour toujours.

Il s'avança vers la magicienne et la serra dans ses bras alors que celle-ci regardait les autres d'un regard interrogateur. Doubar baissa la tête. Il comprenait soudain ce qui se passait. Il ressassait le passé. À peine eut-il le temps de réagire, que Rongar sembla plonger dans le même genre de transe. Il courait dans tous les sens en cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Il finit par s'accroupir derrière un buisson. Théod voulu aller le voir, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se mit à pleurer. Après un moment, Ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées, totalement déconnectés de la réalité. Ils finirent tous par s'évanouir.

Émilie ouvra les yeux dans une extrême confusion. Un jeune homme aux oreilles pointues était penché sur elle. Ses grands yeux bleus la fixaient avec inquiétude.

-Suis-je morte? Demanda la jeune fille

Le garçon se mit à rire alors qu'Émilie regardait autour d'elle. Elle était allongée dans le lit le plus luxueux qu'elle avait vu. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui rappelait les comptes de fées que son père lui lisait lorsqu'elle était petite. Cette pensée la rendit triste.

-Où sont mes amis? Que s'est-il passé?

-Rassure-toi, tes amis sont en sécurité. Tu veux un verre d'eau? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une coupe incrustée d'or et de diamants.

La jeune magicienne prit la coupe avec méfiance. Le garçon était beaucoup trop beau et aimable pour être méchant. Il avait les cheveux longs et blonds soigneusement attachés, un teint pêche et de magnifiques yeux. Il n'y avait que ses oreilles qui lui donnaient un air curieux. Il portait un magnifique habit de soie. Lorsqu'Émilie baissa la tête pour regarder ses propres vêtements, elle remarqua avec panique qu'elle était en chemise de nuit. Elle regarda le jeune homme avec soupçons. Était-ce lui qui l'avait déshabillée? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui sourit en disant :

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie mit cette chemise de nuit. J'étais seulement chargé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille.

-Et maintenant, je peux retrouver mes amis?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en se levant.

Il prit les vêtements d'Émilie sur une chaise et les déposa sur le lit avant de sortir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se changer, elle rejoignit le garçon derrière la porte. Ce dernier se présenta alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans le long corridor. Il s'appelait Samir et ils se trouvaient dans le palais des elfes. Cela expliquait bien les oreilles pointues. Il guida la jeune fille dans une grande salle remplit de canapés et de coussins. Sur une table, les elfes, pour la plupart des femmes, avaient déposé une foule de bonnes choses à manger.

-Tes amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, murmura Samir avant de s'éloigner.

En effet, Sinbad arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'Émilie. Il s'assit près d'elle en remerciant les deux femmes qui l'avaient accompagné, puis il se pencha vers elle.

-Tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle.

-Je crois que ces gens pourront nous le dire.

-Ce sont des elfes.

À ce moment, Maeve fit son apparition. Elle avait une main sur son front et plissait les yeux laissant croire qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Elle s'assit en face d'Émilie et de Sinbad sans dire un mot. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Qui était cette Léa? À cet instant, il l'avait regardée comme jamais il ne l'avait regardée auparavant.

-Tout va bien Maeve? demanda Sinbad, mais elle ne répondit pas.

C'est alors que Doubar et firouz arrivèrent, suivis de Rongar. Il ne manquait plus que Théod. Ils eurent tous le temps de discuter un peu avant que Samir refasse son apparition. Il s'assit volontairement près d'Émilie en lui affichant son plus beau sourire. C'est à ce moment que Théod arriva enfin. Ce dernier fut mal à l'aise en voyant la scène, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître.

-Peux-tu nous dire ce qui nous est arrivé? Demanda Sinbad à Samir.

-Vous vous êtes aventuré dans une forêt maléfique, expliqua l'elfe. Elle a jadis été ensorcelée par une méchante sorcière qui voulait créer des guerres et des conflits sur cette île. À chaque fois que quelqu'un s'aventure dans cette forêt et qu'il y reste assez longtemps, il fini par être possédé par ses propres esprits. Les secrets les plus profonds et les plus douloureux sont alors révélés. Vous avez de la chance qu'un des elfes vous ait trouvés. Sinon lorsque vous vous évanouissez, je ne sais pas comment, mais la sorcière le sait et elle serait venue vous chercher. Elle n'attend que ça. Les gens entrent dans cette forêt sans savoir et tombent dans son piège.

-Nous pouvons donc regagner le navire en longeant le littoral, proposa Firouze.

-Non malheureusement, répliqua Samir. La sorcière a prit soin de bloquer ce passage depuis déjà longtemps.

-Alors nous devons retourner dans cette forêt maudite? Demanda Sinbad.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'y retourner en toute sécurité, répondit Samir en souriant à Émilie. Vous devez vous dire vos secrets les plus profonds et les plus douloureux pour ensuite apprendre à les accepter. Ainsi ils ne pourront plus vous envahir.

Chacun se plongea alors dans ses souvenirs et pesa les conséquences de les révéler à leurs amis. C'était presque impossible pour eux d'envisager cette possibilité. Il y a avait bien une raison pourquoi ces souvenirs restaient secrets. Ils déterminaient tous la faiblesse de chacun.

-Il doit y avoir une autre solution, dit Émilie avec espoir.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Samir avec amusement. Tu as honte? De quoi as-tu peur? Ces souvenirs sont ce qui te définit. Ils sont au creux de ton âme et ils révèlent qui tu es vraiment. Après toute cette histoire tu seras heureuse de pouvoir dire que tes amis te connaissent mieux que quiconque.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en entourant ses épaules avec son bras et cela avait eu pour effet de la rassurer. Théod, de son côté, bouillonnait de jalousie.

-Bon alors je vais vous laisser, souffla Samir. Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

Tous le regardèrent quitter la pièce avec l'envie de le supplier de rester. Les autres elfes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce le suivirent pour laisser l'équipage en toute intimité. Le silence s'installa avec lourdeur. Chacun évitait le regard de l'autre pour ne pas avoir à parler. Après un moment, Sinbad sentit qu'il se devait d'intervenir.

-Maeve, tu ne peux pas abolir cette malédiction?

-Je n'ai aucune idée comment et de toute façon, je suis curieuse de savoir qui est cette Léa pour laquelle tu m'as prise plus tôt.

Sinbad se racla la gorge avant de répliquer : «Et toi, tu as un frère? Où est-t-il? Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé?» Maeve détourna le regard et aperçu Dermott perché sur une fenêtre. Le silence envahi la pièce à nouveau, avant que Théod se mettent à parler. «Il faut le faire, sinon nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici. Alors, qui est prêt à commencer?»

Rongar leva un doigt pour se désigner volontaire. Il fit plusieurs signes pour tenter d'expliquer pourquoi il avait si peur et qu'il courait dans le but de se cacher. Firouz fini par comprendre que dans son pays natal, Rongar est recherché par les autorités parcqu'il s'est évadé de la prison où il avait été enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il ne pourrait donc plus jamais revoir ses proches. Les autres le regardèrent compatissants, puis Firouz expliqua comment il avait dû se battre pour pouvoir étudier et qu'il l'avait souvent fait en cachette parce que sa famille comptait sur lui pour reprendre la ferme. Il les avait donc abandonné pour poursuivre se rêves et se retrouvait depuis rongé de remords, car il se trouvait égoïste.

-Mais ta science a sauvé plusieurs vies, l'encouragea Sinbad. Ils ne t'en veulent sûrement plus maintenant. Ils ont vu que tu n'étais pas fait pour ce genre de vie.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

C'est ensuite Doubar qui expliqua comment il ne s'était jamais pardonné la mort de ses parents. Il se disait que s'il avait pu trouver de l'aide et les sauver, Sinbad aurait sûrement eu une plus belle enfance. Sinbad mit un bras autour des épaules de son frère et lui assura qu'il avait eu tout ce dont il avait besoin et que c'était grâce à lui. Doubar versa une larme et serra son petit frère dans ses bras imposants. Tous un peu émus, personne n'osa prendre la parole. Après une pause, Théod pris la parole : «Mes parents avaient tout planifié depuis ma naissance. Je devais me marier avec Rosana, la fille d'un ami de mon père afin d'une leur deux commerce et s'enrichir. Je l'aimais bien, mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et je lui ai brisé le cœur. Elle m'a ensuite pardonné, mais mon père ne veut plus jamais me voir. » Émilie le regarda avec empathie alors que Maeve angoissait, car elle savait que son tour viendrait bientôt. Elle décida alors de lancer le flambeau à Émilie pour faire diversion.

-Et toi? Tu as aussi parlé de ton père dans la forêt. Que s'est-il passé?

-Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre. Même à mon époque c'est un sujet tabou. Mon père n'avait plus toute sa tête. Cela a brisé le mariage de mes parents. Il a un jour tenté de revenir à la maison, mais il était malade, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il hurlait et il ne voulait rien entendre. À un moment, il m'a demandé de choisir entre vivre avec lui ou avec ma mère. Je l'aimais vraiment, mais je savais que la vie avec lui aurait été impossible, alors je lui ai demandé de partir… Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. J'ai peur qu'il ne sache pas que je l'aimais et que, j'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes.

Émilie fondit en larmes. Firouz vint alors s'assoir à ses côtés pour lui frotter le dos. Maeve et Sinbad s'affrontèrent du regard. «Toi, d'abord, ordonna Maeve. » Sinbad voulu protester, mais il céda en soupirant. Il ne servait à rien de repousser ce moment. «Léa était mon amie d'enfance. En fait, elle était beaucoup plus qu'une amie. Je l'aimais et un jour, alors que j'étais seul avec elle sur la falaise, des brutes nous ont attaqués et Léa est tombée. Je ne savais pas nager… Depuis ce jour je me dis que si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, j'aurais pu la sauver. » Doubar savait depuis que son frère était rongé de remord, mais il se retourna vers Maeve pour constater sa réaction. Elle s'étira pour prendre la main de Sinbad dans la sienne.

-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'est un accident.

-Je m'en rends compte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'aurais pu faire de différent. Si je ne l'avais pas amenée à la falaise, elle ne serait jamais tombée.

-Peut-être, intervint Doubar, mais tu ne serais pas non plus devenu marin et tu n'aurais pas tous ces amis devant toi.

Sinbad, remercia son frère d'un sourire, puis il leva les yeux vers Maeve. Elle devenue soudain très agitée. Elle évitait les regards de tout le monde restait silencieuse.

-Maeve, lui dit Sinbad, tu dois le dire. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

-En fait, commença Maeve. C'est en lien avec Rumina. Il y a de cela un bon moment déjà, elle a attaqué le village où nous vivions moi et ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser détruire tout ce que nous possédions, alors j'ai décidée de l'affronter. Elle s'est mise en colère et elle a voulu me jeter un sort, mais à la dernière seconde, mon frère est arrivé et…

Maeve cessa de parler alors que tout l'équipage était pendu à ses lèvres.

-Alors quoi, s'impatienta Émilie.

-Alors elle l'a fait disparaître et elle a préféré me laisser vivre avec le remord plutôt que de me tuer.

-Je comprends tout maintenant, dit Sinbad. Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé?

-Parce que j'avais honte, j'imagine que je voulais régler mes problèmes moi-même.

Sinbad hocha la tête. Il connaissait bien Maeve et il n'était pas vraiment étonné de sa réaction. À cet instant, Samir revint dans la pièce. Il invita l'équipage à le suivre à l'extérieur. Maeve se dirigea d'abord vers Dermott. «Je sais que j'aurais dû tout dire, mais c'est notre secret et je ne veux pas que les autres le sache… Enfin, pas maintenant. » Dermott laissa échapper quelques cris et Maeve lui répondit d'un sourire avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

À l'extérieur du palais, l'équipage traversa un petit sentier puis parcouru une petite passerelle qui surplombait un ruisseau. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi devant la dense forêt.

-Maintenant que la vérité a été révélée, dit Samir, vous ne risquez plus rien.

-Nous te remercions de ton aide, dit Sinbad.

Puis, le capitaine ouvra le pas pour retourner vers le navire. Lorsque Maeve passa près de Samir, il la regarda d'un air désapprobateur en secouant la tête. Lorsqu'Émilie arriva à sa hauteur il saisi son bras.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, murmura-t-il a son oreille, tu es forte.

Émilie le dévisagea quelques instants, puis elle poursuivi son chemin. Après une heure de marche, Maeve se mit à halluciner. Elle semblait chercher son frère sans pouvoir le trouver. Comme plus tôt ce jour là, elle finit par s'écrouler. Doubar réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle heurte le sol. Soudain, le vent se leva de façon brutale et un rire diabolique se fit entendre. Tout le monde reconnu la voix maintenant beaucoup trop familière. Un dense brouillard se forma, puis s'évapora très vite révélant la présence de Rumina.

-Encore toi! S'exclama Sinbad

-Oh, fit Rumina, je suis déçue que tu ne sois pas plus heureux de me revoir mon gentil marin. Pourtant, tu devrais être fier de moi, pour une fois que je fais une bonne action.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Comme le petit elfe vous l'a sans doute expliqué, j'ai conçue cette forêt pour qu'elle démasque les menteurs et grâce à moi, ils sont sévèrement punis.

-Je constate plutôt que tu te sers de la souffrance des autres une fois de plus.

-Néanmoins, votre petite paysanne a perdu la partie. Rassurez-vous, elle est inconsciente donc elle ne sentira rien lorsque je lui retirerai toute forme de vie qu'il y ait en elle.

Rumina tendit une main vers Maeve et projeta un jet de lumière. «Non, hurla Sinbad. » Au même moment, Émilie s'interposait entre Rumina et Maeve.

-Qui es-tu petite insolente?

-Une élève de Maeve.

Rumina éclata de rire.

-Ma pauvre enfant! Ta maîtresse n'a même pas assez de pouvoir pour m'affronter alors je doute que tu en sois capable.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Émilie leva une main vers Rumina et s'engagea dans un combat de magie avec l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qu'il soit. Elle se concentra afin de ne pas dépenser toute ses énergies dès le début. Elle savait que Rumina était trop puissante pour elle, mais elle souhaitait seulement gagner du temps dans l'espoir que Maeve se réveille bientôt. Les autres assistaient à la scène avec impuissance. Sinbad se dirigea lentement vers Maeve en évitant de se faire remarquer. Il lui caressa la tête en l'appelant doucement. Peu à peu, Émilie faiblissait. Plus Rumina sentait qu'elle gagnait du terrain, plus elle riait. Maeve ouvrit doucement les yeux et se releva péniblement. Au moment où elle arriva près d'Émilie, cette dernière s'effondra. Maeve prit la relève avec une force qui prit Rumina par surprise. Après un instant, Émilie rassembla le reste de ses énergies pour aider Maeve. Rumina se mit en colère et disparue, humiliée. Tout l'équipage se réjouit et se dépêcha de retourner à bord du nomade.

Sinbad alla rejoindre Émilie et Maeve à l'avant du Navire. Elles étudiaient de nouveaux sortilèges.

-Tu seras bientôt une véritable menace pour Rumina, dit le capitaine à l'intention d'Émilie.

-Tu crois vraiment?

-Bien sûr, tu t'es très bien défendu.

-Merci.

À ce moment, Sinbad se tourna vers Maeve, qui elle se détourna vers la mer. Il y eu un court silence durant lequel Émilie comprit qu'elle était de trop. Elle ramassa ses livres et Sinbad lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Alors, il semble qu'il y ait toujours des choses qui te font angoisser.

-Je… Rien de ce que j'ai dit n'était faux.

-Maeve, je ne te cacherai pas que j'aimerais connaître ton passé… et ça m'attriste de penser que peut-être tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour m'en parler.

Maeve se retourna pour contester, mais il leva une main pour l'en dissuader.

-Par contre, tant que je ne connaîtrai pas tous tes ennuis, je ne pourrai pas juger des raisons de ton silence. Alors je tenais à te dire que je ne t'en veux pas.

-Sinbad, c'est un secret que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, mais lorsque j'en serrai prête, tu seras le premier à le savoir.

Sinbad lui répondit d'un large sourire et la serra contre lui.


	8. Rencontre avec son passé

**Rencontre avec son passé**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Émilie s'entraînait à l'épée avec Théod. Elle n'avait pas trop de difficulté, mais elle devait apprendre à être plus rapide. Elle ne cessait plus d'être ballottée entre la magie et le combat. Cela l'épuisait beaucoup, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle voulait être traitée en égaux même si elle était plus jeune.

Après une heure de combat à l'épée, Émilie se dirigea vers Maeve pour retravailler ses boules de feu. Elle était bien capable de les faire, mais son lancé laissait à désirer. Elle forma une première boule.

-D'accord, dit Maeve. Maintenant fixe un point et…essaie de l'atteindre.

-C'est un peu difficile de fixer un point dans l'océan, répliqua Émilie.

Elle prit une grande respiration et tira son bras vers l'arrière. Juste au moment où elle allait la lancer, Sinbad vint derrière elle et l'appela. Émilie se retourna brusquement et sa boule de feu alla s'écraser sur le mât. Sinbad eu juste le temps de se pencher pour l'éviter.

-Tient, j'ai soudainement une impression de déjà vu, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il s'approcha de Maeve et la prit par la taille. Il chuchota à son oreille :

-Nous allons nous arrêter sur une île tout près pour prendre un peu de repos.

Maeve savait ce que ça voulait dire : Ils auraient beaucoup de temps pour être seuls.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'île. Il faisait si chaud. Tout le monde était maintenant libre. Doubar et Rongar se dirigèrent vers la taverne la plus proche en s'occupant de réserver des chambres dans une auberge. Firouz resta sur le bateau pour retravailler sa nouvelle invention. Émilie et Théod allèrent emprunter des chevaux et se promener en forêt, pendant que Maeve et Sinbad se promenaient, main dans la main, sur la plage.

Émilie avait toujours aimé les chevaux. Elle en montait depuis qu'elle était toute jeune. Les deux jeunes s'amusaient à faire la course à dos de cheval. Lorsqu'ils furent épuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent au pied d'un arbre. Ils restèrent silencieux, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Théod regardait Émilie qui lui souriait. Il aimait bien la voir sourire. Elle était très belle. Ses longs cheveux presque noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval, mais quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux verts en forme d'amandes brillaient de mille feux, et sa peau dorée lui donnait un merveilleux teint.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il lui tendait un magnifique bracelet formé de plusieurs dauphins en argent. Sur chaque dauphin était fixé une pierre précieuse de couleur différente.

-Il est magnifique…, murmura Émilie.

-C'est mon père qui me l'a fait. Il m'a dit de le donner à une fille spéciale, dit-il en lui attachant le bijou autour du poignet.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire lui avoua-t-elle en fixant le bracelet.

Elle releva la tête en disant merci, lui donna un baisé sur la joue, puis elle le serra dans ses bras. Théod avait aimé Émilie dès le premier moment ou il l'avait vue et il savourait ce moment avec bonheur.

De leur côté, Maeve et Sinbad avaient trouvé un coin isolé de la plage qui était entouré de rochers. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent pour parler. Après un moment, Sinbad se leva subitement, retira son épée, ses bottes et sa veste bleue pour se jeter à l'eau. Maeve se releva et regarda Sinbad avec de grands yeux.

-Tu es fou! Lui cria-t-elle en riant.

-Allez viens! Elle est bonne!

-Il n'en est pas question!

-J'vais être forcé de venir te chercher, dit-il en sortant de l'eau.

-Non je t'en prit!

Elle se mit à courir, mais Sinbad ne mit pas de temps à la rattraper. Il l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa sur la joue…Une fois, deux fois, puis Maeve tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Sinbad. Ils sourient, puis s'embrassèrent passionnément.

À la fin de la journée, tout l'équipage se rassembla à l'auberge. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Ils mangèrent, puis allèrent se coucher. Maeve et Émilie partageaient une chambre, Doubar et Théod en avaient une autre, puis Firouz et Rongar s'en partageaient une autre. Il n'y avait que Sinbad qui était seul.

Au milieu de la nuit, Maeve se réveilla en sursaut après un coup de tonnerre. Elle se tourna vers Émilie : Elle dormait toujours. Elle essaya de se rendormir, mais ne pouvait plus cesser de penser à Sinbad et elle frissonnait. Après quelques minutes, Maeve se leva, prit une chandelle et sortit.

Sinbad n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil non-plus. Après un moment, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il releva la tête d'un air questionneur, puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Il ne pouvait pas voir qui s'était, mais il y eu une éclair et il pus voir le visage de Maeve. Il sourit en se levant pendant qu'elle refermait la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille, lui demanda-t-il en la prenant gentiment par les épaules.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… et…j'avais froid. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère.

-Non, je ne dormais pas non-plus. Viens, nous sommes tout de même ici pour nous reposer, dit-il en déposant sa chandelle sur une petite table de chevet.

Il fit Maeve s'allonger dans le lit, puis se glissa près d'elle en l'entourant d'un bras pour la réchauffer. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Elle caressa affectueusement ses mains et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain, Émilie se réveilla et s'aperçut que Maeve n'était plus là. Elle descendit et demanda au propriétaire de l'auberge s'il l'avait vu sortir.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh d'accord…,dit-elle en soupirant.

-Vous voulez peut-être que je…

-Non, ça va, je sais où elle est, coupa-t-elle, puis elle se retourna avec un sourire.

Maeve et Sinbad se promenaient au marché du village. À un moment, ils se séparèrent pour aller voir différents kiosques. Maeve avançait en regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas la vielle dame qui venait vers elle. Les deux femmes foncèrent l'une dans l'autre et le panier et les fruits de la vielle dame s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, dit Maeve en se penchant pour ramasser les fruits.

-Ce n'est rien jeune fille…Mademoiselle?!? S'écria la dame comme si elle venait de reconnaître Maeve.

-Je… On se connaît?

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

-Taya?

-Hé oui, c'est moi!

-Oh mon dieu! S'écria-t-elle en serrant la vielle dame dans ses bras.

Elle croyait ne jamais plus la revoir. Taya s'était occupé d'elle depuis qu'elle était toute jeune. Elles continuèrent à ramasser les fruits autour d'elles.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici? Demanda Maeve.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question.

-Je fais partie d'un équipage, dit-elle tout bas.

-Un équipage?!? Comment vous traitent-ils?

-En égaux, et cela me suffi, lui expliqua la magicienne. Et vous? Vous n'êtes pas sur Élire?

Taya baissa la tête et les deux femmes se relevèrent. Élire était l'île où Maeve avait grandit. Tous ses souvenirs les plus chers s'y trouvait.

-J'ai… J'ai été bannie.

-Quoi?!? Mais pour quelle raison?

-Une sorcière à prit le trône.

-Une sorcière!? S'exclama Maeve.

Taya lui expliqua que depuis le départ d'elle et son frère, les choses avaient beaucoup changées sur Élire. Leur frère avait prit le trône avec une horrible femme. Amire n'avait jamais été méchant, mais Taya était sûr qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Lui et Ramia, la supposée sorcière, l'avaient accusée d'être coupable de la disparition de Maeve et de son frère. Ils s'emparaient de toute la richesse du royaume en laissant les villageois dans la pauvreté.

-Il faut retourner là-bas, dit Maeve sentant la colère monter en elle.

-Je ne peux pas y retourner, dit la vielle dame.

-Mais si! Nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'êtes pas coupable. Nous allons tout arranger.

-Très bien alors. Je vous fais confiance mademoiselle.

-Je vais vous présenter à quelqu'un, dit Maeve en souriant. Il ne doit pas être bien loin… Mais Taya, ne parlez pas de mon passé à l'équipage. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver là où je suis et je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Taya promis de ne rien dire, puis elle se dirigèrent vers Sinbad. La dame ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que celle qui autrefois était la petite demoiselle un peu rebelle était maintenant amoureuse.

-Sinbad je te présente Taya, je viens de la rencontrer. Elle voudrait qu'on la conduise sur Élire. Ce n'est qu'à deux jours de bateau.

-Euh.. Bien sûr, aucun problème. Nous partirons ce soir.

Maeve installait les quelques baguages de Taya dans sa cabine. La dame pouvait deviner que Maeve était timide et ne voulait pas trop parler de Sinbad et elle.

-Très galant ce Sinbad, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh… Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant. Maintenant, vous avez besoin de sommeil.

-Mademoiselle dite-moi, où allez-vous dormir si je dors ici?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Maeve en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Taya resta perplexe. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'autre cabine de libre si Maeve lui laissait la sienne…

Maeve monta sur le pont et vint près d'Émilie et Sinbad à l'arrière du bateau. L'adolescente était bien préoccupée par sa lecture et Sinbad était à la barre. Le soleil projetait ses derniers rayons avant de disparaître sous l'horizon. Ceci donnait au ciel une teinte rosée.

-Dit donc, dit Sinbad. Tu semble bien t'entendre avec Taya. Tu la connais?

-Euh…en fait, elle s'est occupée de moi lorsque j'étais petite.

-Ah, oui? Questionna Émilie en levant les yeux de son livre. Elle travaillait pour toi, ou c'était une amie?

-Tu sais que tu es trop curieuse? Lui dit-elle en la regardant froidement et en lui donnant une petite poussée.

Émilie comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop poser de questions. Elle prit son livre de magie et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher. Maeve alla faire un tour dans sa chambre pour voir si Taya allait bien.

-Oui, tout va bien. Mais mademoiselle, où allez-vous dormir?

-Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi, dit-elle en faisant signe à Émilie d'approcher.

Elle vint rejoindre Maeve près de la porte en se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. La magicienne voulait seulement lui dire de ne pas poser de questions à Taya. Émilie hocha la tête puis alla se coucher. Maeve referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers Sinbad.

-On a un gros problème, Sinbad.

-Mais où vas-tu bien pouvoir dormir ce soir? Dit-il en allant se placer derrière elle et en la prenant par la taille.

-Oh, je te fais confiance pour me trouver un bon endroit.

-Très bien, dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est par ici.

Il la dirigea vers sa cabine et referma la porte.

Élire apparut enfin à l'horizon. Maeve était paniquée, personne ne savait pourquoi, à l'exception de Taya. Elles discutaient toutes les deux dans la cabine de la magicienne.

-Maintenant je serai forcée de tout lui dire…

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez avoir une relation honnête, il faudra bien lui dire. Et puis, il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour ou l'autre.

-Une relation…?

-Inutile de me le cacher…

-Vous avez raison…, dit-elle un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

Au premier village, tout l'équipage fut désolé de voir la pauvreté qui y régnait. Maeve les guida vers le palais. Elle refusait de parler de ce qu'elle voulait y faire. Ils arrivèrent à destination au début de l'après-midi. En entrant dans la salle du trône, ils aperçurent la reine, une femme assez jeune au longs cheveux noirs qui avait un regard de feu. Amire n'était pas là et la reine refusa que l'équipage lui parle.

-Mais que faites-vous ici avec cette criminelle?!? S'écria Ramia.

-Ce n'est pas une criminelle et vous le savez très bien! Cria Maeve.

Sinbad prit aussitôt Maeve par le bras et la tira dans un coin de la pièce.

-Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fais, dit-il. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit mêlés à des histoires comme celle-ci.

-Taya n'est pas une criminelle.

Elle essaya de repartir, mais Sinbad la retenue.

-Maeve, peut-être que maintenant les choses ont changées entre nous, mais cela ne change rien au fait que je suis ton capitaine, et que tu dois me dire ce qui se passe.

-Écoute Sinbad, Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pour l'instant, je peux seulement te dire que Taya n'est pas coupable. Fais-moi confiance, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas régler ses affaires? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi cette histoire te tient tant à cœur?

-C'est ici que j'habitais avant, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

À ce moment, la reine Ramia s'impatienta. Maeve se rapprocha du trône en regardant la reine.

-Puis-je savoir de quoi est accusée cette dame? Demanda la magicienne.

-Elle a tué le prince et la princesse de ce royaume, c'est évident.

-Avez-vous des preuves?

-C'est avec elle que nous les avons vus pour la dernière fois.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve. Peut-être bien qu'ils se sont tout simplement enfuis. Ce n'est pas une criminelle.

-Je le croirai lorsque vous m'amènerez une preuve, répondit Ramia.

-Très bien, dit Maeve en sortant.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un feu près du village. Taya, elle, avait été enfermée au donjon. Jusque là, tout le monde était restés silencieux. Après un moment, Doubar brisa le silence.

-Sinbad, que faisons-nous ici? Tout cela ne nous regarde pas.

-Il a raison, ajouta Firouz.

Sinbad se tourna vers Maeve.

-Tu veux bien nous expliquer?

-Je ne peux pas… Faites-moi confiance. Taya n'est pas coupable et je tiens à rendre justice. Ramia est une sorcière, je l'ai sentit, elle a de grands pouvoirs.

-Moi aussi, je l'ai sentit, dit Émilie.

Tout le monde s'est tut. Maeve leur en cachait beaucoup trop, mais ils faisaient confiance à leur amie. Il fallait maintenant trouver une preuve pour innocenter Taya. Maeve ouvrit quelques livres, puis elle s'arrêta au cinquième et lut à voix haute :

-De toutes les pierres magiques, une seule a le pouvoir de vérité. L'anse aux cygnes cache le secret de la pierre de vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Demanda Émilie. Et c'est quoi l'anse aux cygnes?

-C'est un lieu, répondit Maeve. Je sais où c'est. C'est juste derrière la montagne.

-Alors nous pourrons y aller demain, dit Sinbad. Maintenant on ferait mieux de dormir. Je prends le premier quart.

Tout le monde obéit. Ils installèrent des couvertures, puis se couchèrent. Seul Sinbad était assit et surveillait les alentours. Après environ une heure, tout le monde dormait à l'exception de Maeve. Comment allait-elle pouvoir dévoiler son passé à Sinbad? Est-ce qu'Il changerait son attitude envers elle? Émilie se réveilla et vit que Maeve ne dormait toujours pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça, Maeve? Murmura-t-elle. Tu veux m'en parler?

-Non, merci. Ça va aller…

-Tu en es sûre?

-Oui, tu devrais dormir.

Émilie lui sourit puis se rendormit. Maeve réussit à dormir durant quelques heures. Sinbad, quant a lui, n'a pas du tout dormit. Cette histoire que Maeve lui cachait l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

Ils se levèrent très tôt et partirent en direction de la montagne. Maeve marchait devant, elle essayait d'éviter les questions des autres. Contrairement à elle, Émilie marchait loin derrière. Elle se sentait très mal, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire aux autres, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle était trop jeune pour pouvoir les suivre. Tout à coup, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Doubar se retourna et vit la jeune fille sans connaissance.

-Sinbad! Cria-t-il en courant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tout l'équipage accourut et forma un cercle autour d'elle. Firouz commença immédiatement à l'examiner. Après un moment, il se leva et se tourna vers les autres.

-Il faut qu'elle mange quelque chose. Le plus vite possible. En attendant, il nous faut de l'eau.

Il sortit une gourde d'eau et envoya les autres chercher des fruits. Seul lui et Doubar étaient restés près d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit connaissance alors que les autres revenaient. Ils avaient trouvé quelques framboises et des pommes, mais pas plus.

Émilie, quant à elle, avait terriblement mal à la tête. Ils s'assirent pendant qu'Émilie mangeait.

Elle n'avait rien mangé ce matin et n'avait presque pas mangé la veille. Elle était assez difficile et ne voulait pas manger tout ce que eux ils mangeaient.

-Maintenant, tu dois me promettre de te forcer à manger, dit Doubar. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

-Je suis désolée… Je vais essayer, je vous le promets, dit-elle avec un peu de regret.

-Nous ne t'en voulons pas, dit Sinbad en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est très difficile de s'adapter à une nouveau mode de vie, et je te trouve très courageuse. Accepter de laisser tomber une vie comme ça, pour en commencer une autre c'est très difficile.

Émilie lui adressa un grand sourire, puis ils repartirent. Ils atteignirent enfin l'anse aux cygnes. Maeve reconnut l'arbre ou elle avait gravé son nom. L'anse aux cygnes était en fait un grand étant dans lequel des dizaines de cygnes venaient se reposer. Une immense chute d'eau se déversait dans cet étant. Maeve y venait souvent lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

-Alors? Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Théod.

-Chhhut…, lui dit Émilie en voyant que Maeve se concentrait pour se rappeler.

Cette dernière regarda partout autour d'elle en essayant de trouver un indice. C'est alors qu'elle vit les quelques pierres dans l'eau. Elles menaient derrière la chute. Elles les montra à Sinbad et ils décidèrent d'y aller tous les deux en laissant les autres sur le bord de l'étant. Ils sautèrent sur les quelques pierres, puis ils disparurent derrière la chute.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit passage et il y faisait très humide. Tellement que les cheveux de Maeve étaient tous bouclés. Ils atteignirent une grande salle dans laquelle il n'y avait rien du tout excepté une plate-forme surmontée sur un pied.

-Qui ose venir déranger mon repos? Dit une voix roque qui résonna dans toute la caverne.

-Je suis Sinbad, et voici Maeve.

-Sachez ceci : Seule peut posséder la pierre de vérité, celle qui cache sous ses aillons un cœur pur.

Sinbad se tourna vers Maeve. La voix avait bien parlé d'une fille, Sinbad ne pouvait donc rien faire. Maeve se tourna vers la plate-forme et s'avança avec Sinbad.

-Que dois-je faire? Demanda-t-elle

-Vous devez dévoiler la vérité, dit la voix. Vous avez sur vous, un objet qui vous identifie, qui représente qui vous êtes vraiment.

Sur ces paroles, Maeve devint toute pâle. Elle savait de quel objet la voix parlait. Sinbad, lui, la regardait d'un air curieux. Il avait bien hâte de savoir ce qui identifiait Maeve. Elle hésita un moment, puis d'une main tremblante, elle sortit une bague. Sinbad changea tout de suite d'expression. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux. Maeve se tourna vers lui en attendant une réaction.

-Maeve… Tu…vous… Pourquoi me l'avoir caché?

Maeve secoua la tête la tête. Elle savait ce qui se serait passé. Il ne lui aurait jamais laissé risquer sa vie comme les autres et ne l'aurait pas traitée en égaux. Si Sinbad avait sut, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais aimée et acceptée en tant que membre de son équipage.

-Sinbad, dis-moi franchement, si tu avais sut dès le début qui j'étais, m'aurais-tu vraiment traitée comme tu l'as fais? Crois-tu que cela n'aurait rien changé entre nous?

Maeve s'arrêta et se calma un peu. Puis, elle prit une grande respiration et regarda Sinbad dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que cela change quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis née en tant que princesse d'Élire que tu dois me traiter autrement.

-Alors c'est toi la princesse qui a disparue? Demanda-t-il. C'est ça que tu hésitais à me dire?

Il la prit par les épaules et la tourna doucement vers lui. Il voyait qu'elle était très inquiète. Même qu'il sentait qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle retenait des larmes. Il voulu tout de suite la rassurer.

-Écoutes-moi bien Maeve. Je t'aime pour qui tu es, d'accord? Si tu ne veux pas que cela change quoi que se soit, alors rien ne changera. Tu seras toujours Maeve.

Maeve se jeta dans ses bras et laissa couler quelques larmes. Habituellement, elle n'était pas aussi émotive, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Tout à coup, cette évidence la frappa de plein fouet. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aimait Sinbad, mais à ce moment précis, elle sut qu'elle l'aimerait pour le reste de sa vie.

Après quelques minutes, elle déposa enfin la bague sur la plate-forme et une pierre bleu ciel apparut. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais juste derrière la chute, Maeve arrêta Sinbad et lui demanda de ne rien dire aux autres, ils le sauraient en même temps que tout le monde. Il accepta sans hésiter. Ils s'échangèrent un court baisé, puis sortirent.

-Eh bien vous en avez mit, du temps, dit Doubar.

-On s'inquiétait, continua Émilie.

-Ça a été plus long que prévu répondit, le capitaine. Maintenant retournons au palais.

Le retour fut long et pénible, ils n'arrivèrent au palais qu'en début de soirée. La reine fut très surprit de les voir revenir aussi vite. Maeve s'avança vers le trône avec Sinbad. Amire était là cette fois-ci, mais il semblait être en transe.

-Où se trouve Taya? Demanda Sinbad.

-Les gardes sont allés la chercher, répondit Ramia.

À cet instant, la vielle amie entra dans la salle du trône accompagnée de deux gardes. Maeve montra la pierre à la reine, et celle-ci sembla devenir inquiète.

-Savez-vous ce que c'est?

-Oui, répondit Ramia. C'est la pierre de vérité.

Elle tendit ensuite la pierre à Taya et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. La dame prit l'objet que Maeve lui tendait et le fixa.

-Je suis responsable de la disparition du prince et de la princesse d'Élire, dit-elle.

Soudain, la couleur bleu ciel de la pierre devint presque noire. Taya lança un sourire à Maeve, puis fixa encore une fois la pierre.

-Je ne suis qu'une vieille dame qui aimait ces enfants de tout son cœur et qui les aimera toujours.

La pierre de vérité prit une couleur blanche et éblouissante, puis reprit sa couleur normale après quelques secondes. La reine semblait furieuse, et à la fois paniquée. Elle se leva et pointa Taya du doigt.

-Cette femme pratique la magie noire! Cria-t-elle.

-Non! S'écria Maeve. Elle n'est pas coupable et vous le savez très bien!

Elle se tourna vers son frère, Amire. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et attendit une réaction. Pourquoi restait-il là sans rien faire?

-Amire, tu ne me reconnais pas? C'est moi, Maeve, dit-elle en sortant sa bague.

Le roi sembla avoir une petite réaction, puis il fronça les sourcils. L'équipage sembla recevoir un énorme choque. Tous, comprirent que Maeve était la sœur du roi, donc la princesse.

-C'est impossible, dit-il. Maeve a disparut depuis longtemps.

À cet instant, Dermott vint se percher sur le bord d'une fenêtre de la salle. Maeve se tourna vers lui et sembla l'écouter. Elle lui sourit, puis se retourna ver Amire. Elle sembla réfléchire un moment. Tout à coup, elle se mit à chanter tout bas. Les autres se regardaient avec des regards interrogateurs, mais Maeve ne regardait que son frère. Elle chanta encore plus fort cette magnifique berceuse que leur mère leur chantait le soir. Amire réfléchit un moment, puis il se leva de son trône et commença à chanter avec Maeve. Lorsqu'ils finirent la chanson, Amire se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Ramia était folle de rage.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée, dit- Amire à Maeve. Je te croyais morte.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça dit Ramia en envoyant un énorme jet de magie à Amire qui s'écrasa au sol.

Maeve se tourna vers la sorcière et les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans un combat de magie qui sembla durer une éternité. Après un certain temps, Maeve sembla faiblire. Émilie vint immédiatement lui prendre la main et attaqua Ramia. Maeve eu le temps de reprendre des forces, et pu aider Émilie. Lorsqu'elles virent que Ramia faiblissait de plus en plus, elles cessèrent leurs attaques.

-Tu veux battre en retraite, Ramia? Demanda Maeve.

-Je vous retrouverai, dit la sorcière.

Elle lança un sortilège à Amire puis disparut. Maeve semblait très inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda la jeune adolescente.

Maeve ne répondit pas. «Non, ça ne se peut pas, pensa-t-elle.» Sinbad s'approcha d'elle.

-Maeve, quel était ce sortilège?

-Je-je… Je ne suis pas sûr, dit-elle avant de sortir en courant.

Les autres la regardèrent partir puis se précipitèrent vers Amire et Taya pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Sinbad, lui, coura derrière Maeve. Il la retrouva lorsque la nuit tomba, à l'une des extrémités du village, entourée par ses livres de magie.

Elle pleurait. Sinbad ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle semblait complètement détruite. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis appuya sa tête sur son épaule et continua à pleurer. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il ne fit que caresser ses cheveux en la berçant doucement. Après quelques minutes, elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa.

-Il va mourir, dit-elle tout bas. Je viens à peine de le retrouver, et il va mourir.


	9. Surprise

**Surprise**

Amire était très malade. Il était forcé de rester au lit. Maeve essayait de passer le plus de temps possible auprès de son frère le reste du temps, elle cherchait un moyen d'annuler le sortilège. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient sur Élire. Tout le monde avait hâte de reprendre la mer, y comprit Sinbad, mais Maeve voulait rester près de son frère et il ne voulait pas la forcer à partir.

Un soir, ils dînaient tous dans la grande salle. Maeve avait réussit à se changer un peu les idées. Cela l'aidait beaucoup d'avoir ses amis pour l'épauler à travers cette épreuve. À un moment où tout le monde riait après une des histoires qu'avait racontée Théod, Maeve sortit de la salle en courant et Émilie fut la seule à le remarquer. Elle se leva et alla la rejoindre. Elle trouva son amie appuyée sur un arbre en train de vomir.

-Tu va bien? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Oui... Je ne sais pas ce je j'ai, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son ventre. J'ai souvent mal au cœur ces derniers jours. Pourtant je n'ai rien mangé qui aurait pu me faire cet effet.

Émilie haussa les sourcils et afficha un grand sourire. Maeve releva la tête et vit son expression.

-Attend… Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

-Vraiment? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi franchement qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit ce que je pense.

Maeve ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, mais elle voulait en être sûr avant d'en parler à Sinbad.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Demanda Maeve.

-Je propose que tu demandes à Firouz. Il est médecin, non?

-Oh non! Je ne peux pas lui demander à lui.

-Tu veux savoir? Alors tu devras le faire. Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux.

Maeve lui sourit, puis elles retournèrent à l'intérieur. Sinbad la vie arriver et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

-Une petite indigestion, rien de grave.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui, tout va bien.

Une fois que tout le monde fut endormit, Maeve se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sinbad et alla réveiller Émilie.

-Quoi? Dit-elle d'une voix endormit.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Allons voir Firouz.

-Tu sais, quand je disais que je viendrais avec toi, je ne pensais pas que ce serait au milieu de la nuit.

-S'il te plait, viens avec moi.

Émilie se leva péniblement et suivit Maeve jusqu'à la chambre de Firouz. Elles frappèrent doucement et le scientifique vint leur ouvrir la porte les yeux à moitiés fermés. Il fut surprit de les voir à une heure pareille. Maeve n'osa pas parler, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Nous avons besoin de toi, dit Émilie. Ou plutôt, Maeve a besoin de toi. On peut entrer?

Firouz les fit entrer en se demandant pourquoi Maeve avait besoin de lui au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils allumèrent plusieurs bougies, puis les deux filles s'assirent devant Firouz. Émilie se tourna vers Maeve en attendant qu'elle commence. Cette dernière prit une grande respiration avant de parler.

-J'aimerais savoir si… Sinbad n'est pas au courant, mais Émilie pense que… Ce que je veux dire…

Émilie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Si Maeve continuait comme ça, ils ne sauraient rien avant le lendemain.

-Elle veut savoir si elle porte un enfant, coupa-elle.

Maeve vit tout de suite l'étonnement de Firouz et baissa les yeux. Elle était incroyablement nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que Firouz allait dire maintenant? Elle essayait d'éviter son regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Ne t'en fait pas Maeve. On va voir ça tout de suite. Allonge-toi.

La magicienne fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne posait pas trop de questions. Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître mais ses deux amis savaient qu'au fond d'elle, elle était très nerveuse et gênée. Firouz lui demanda ce qui lui laissait croire qu'elle pouvait être enceinte. Elle parla des étourdissements et des vomissements pendant que le scientifique appuyait à différents endroits sur son ventre. Émilie écouta attentivement et voyant que Firouz avait oublié une question très importante, elle le demanda elle-même.

-Et tes règles?

-Quoi? Demanda Maeve. Ah! Firouz ça fait mal!

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Tes règles, continua Émilie. Tu sais? "LA" semaine du mois, les menstruations, appelle ça comme tu veux.

-Oh je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas avant quelques jours.

-C'est inutile d'attendre, dit Firouz. Elle ne les aura pas.

Il tendit un parchemin à Émilie qu'il avait roulé pour formé un tube. Il leur expliqua que cela amplifiait le son. Il posa une extrémité sur le ventre de Maeve et dit à Émilie de venir écouter. On pouvait entendre un petit cœur qui battait très vite.

-Alors il n'y a aucun doute? Demanda Maeve.

-Non aucun, répondit le scientifique.

Maeve se leva et remercia son ami. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger trop longtemps. Elle prit Émilie par la main et sortit. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers son amie. Cette dernière sautillait en affichant un large sourire.

-C'est génial Maeve! Quand vas-tu lui dire?

-Je.. Je ne sais pas. Et s'il n'en voulait pas?

-Quoi!?! Penses-tu sérieusement que Sinbad pourrait ne pas vouloir de ce bébé?

-Bien, disons que Sinbad est du genre aventurier, il ne voudra peut-être pas…

-Maeve, coupa-t-elle. Je peux te jurer sur la tête de ma grand-mère qu'il sera fou de joie.

-Et comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Je sais qu'il t'aime et cela me suffit. Maintenant nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir.

Elles se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Maeve décida qu'elle l'annoncerait dès demain à Sinbad. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle lui dirait.

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres. Chacun à des occupassions différentes en se demandant quand ils allaient reprendre la mer. Seule Maeve était préoccupée par autre chose.

Au coucher du soleil, tous étaient réunis dans une grande salle et discutaient en buvant du vin. Seule Émilie n'en buvait pas. À un certain moment, Maeve vint s'asseoir près de Sinbad.

-Tu viens Sinbad? J'ai à te parler.

Sinbad déposa sa coupe et suivit Maeve dans le jardin, juste à côté. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Émilie. Cette dernière semblait toujours assurée de la réaction de Sinbad et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Les deux amoureux s'assirent sur un banc, et Sinbad demanda à Maeve ce qu'elle voulait lui dire qui semblait si important.

-Sinbad, je n'ai jamais eu d'indigestion… ,commença-t-elle.

-Alors qu'avais-tu l'autre soir?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avec nervosité. En la regardant, Sinbad comprit et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait aucun mot, alors il posa doucement une main sur le ventre de Maeve. Elle acquiesça.

-Tu…tu…

Elle acquiesça une fois de plus et des larmes de joies vinrent lui brouiller la vu. Sinbad se leva en riant, prit Maeve dans ses bras et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Le reste de l'équipage s'approchèrent de la porte en entendant les rires.

-Mais d'où vient cette joie soudaine? demanda Doubar.

-Eh bien…, commença Émilie. Je ne sais pas si Maeve voulait vous l'annoncer elle-même, mais…

-Tu le sais? Demanda Théod. Alors dis-nous.

-Elle attend un enfant dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

-Mon petit frère va être… père? C'est merveilleux!

Ils félicitèrent les amoureux à tour de rôle. Ils fêtèrent pendant le reste de la soirée. À un moment, Émilie vint s'asseoir près de la future maman.

-Alors… J'avais raison?

Maeve roula les yeux en se tourna vers elle.

-Oui, tu avais raison.

Puis, l'adolescente s'éloigna avec un grand sourire et un air de triomphe.

Ils étaient enfin seuls, dans leur chambre. La soirée avait été assez mouvementée. Maeve vint s'allonger près de Sinbad. Ce dernier posa une main sur son ventre en souriant.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-il. Depuis cette soirée, au bal, je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux, mais aujourd'hui je le suis encore plus… Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, ajouta-il avant de l'embrasser.

En mettant fin au baisé, il s'aperçu que Maeve n'était plus aussi heureuse que plus tôt.

-Qui a-t-il?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète.

-Non, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle hésita un moment. Elle retenait ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

-Je sais bien que vous voulez tous reprendre la mer, et je ne veux pas vous retenir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de remède pour Amire… Et s'il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, le trône me revient.

Ses derniers mots eus l'effet d'un choc sur Sinbad. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son équipage, mais ne pouvait laisser Maeve derrière lui non-plus.

**À suivre dans Séparation**


	10. Séparation

**Séparation**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Maeve et Sinbad entendirent frapper à leur porte. Maeve se leva péniblement et alla ouvrire. Derrière la porte se tenait une des servantes du palais, complètement paniquée.

-Mademoiselle! Il faut faire vite! C'est sa majesté, son état empire!

Maeve ne prit pas le temps d'en écouter plus et courut vers la chambre de son frère. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre elle vit que Firouz y était déjà. Amire était en sueur et arrivait à peine à parler. Il souffrait énormément. Maeve vint tout de suite s'asseoir près du lit alors que Sinbad arrivait.

-Tout va bien aller…, dit-elle à son frère en lui prenant la main.

-Je… J'ai apprit que tu attendais un bébé, dit-il en souriant péniblement.

-Oui… Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller hier soir.

-Je suis… désolé… d'avoir à te laisser la…responsabilité de régner.

-Non! Tu vas t'en sortir…

-Non, Maeve, coupa-t-il. Tu dois te faire à l'idée… Je ne serai plus là maintenant. Tu n'es pas forcée…de prendre… le… trône. Je sais que tu ne serais pas heureuse. Sois heureuse, Maeve.

Maeve écoutait son frère sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. À cet instant, Dermott entra dans la pièce.

-Tu vas veiller sur elle, Dermott?

Puis, Amire se tourna vers Sinbad.

-Prend soin de ma petite sœur, d'accord?

-Je le promets, répondit le capitaine.

Amire ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Firouz s'approcha de lui et vérifia son poux, puis il se tourna vers Maeve.

-C'est fini…, dit-il.

Maeve posa sa tête sur le corps inanimé de son frère et pleura en silence. Sinbad et Firouz restèrent silencieux. Après quelques minutes, Firouz sortit en même temps que les quelques servantes. Sinbad tira une chaise et s'assit près de Maeve. Il posa sa main sur son dos et le frotta lentement. Après un moment, Elle cessa de pleurer, mais ils restèrent assis, sans rien dire pendant des heures.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, les autres les attendaient dans la salle du trône. Firouz leur avait apprit la nouvelle. Quelques conseillers étaient réunis autour d'une table et discutaient entre eux. Lorsqu'ils virent Sinbad et Maeve entrer, ils se ruèrent vers eux en ne cessant de poser des questions sur ce qu'elle allait faire à propos du trône. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et s'agenouilla au sol. Sinbad ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait l'aider, mais ne savait pas comment. Les conseillers continuaient à la foudroyer de questions sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle vivait.

Théod les regarda avec dégoût, il jeta un regard à Maeve qui fondait en larmes une fois de plus. L'adolescent alla se placer entre son amie et les conseillers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!?! Vous n'avez pas penser qu'elle pouvait vivre un moment difficile et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de politique!?!

Les conseillers écarquillèrent les yeux, puis réfléchirent un moment avant de se retirer en s'excusant à l'héritière et à Sinbad. Théod se tourna vers ses amis, et Sinbad lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement en aidant Maeve à se relever.

Doubar et son frère étaient assis sur un rocher en regardant la mer. Maeve avait réussit à s'endormire après deux nuits blanches.

-Petit frère, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de te demander cela… Je me demandais… Maintenant que tu as Maeve, qu'elle va hériter du trône et que vous aurez bientôt un enfant, vas-tu reprendre la mer un jour?

-Doubar, il est évident que je vais reprendre la mer. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner. Nous allons trouver une solution. Je veux seulement attendre quelques jours que les choses se calment.

Il baissa la tête quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers son frère.

-Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vous abandonner, mais je suis inquiet, pour Maeve. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. On dirait qu'elle va s'effondrer à tout moment.

-Je suis d'accord, Sinbad, mais tu sais que l'équipage s'impatiente. Si tu veux trouver une solution, il faudra la trouver rapidement.

Tout l'équipage était réuni avec les conseillers du palais. Ils cherchaient tous une solution. Les conseillers voulaient que Maeve prenne le trône, mais l'équipage voulait qu'elle reparte avec eux. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de le prendre puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour en prendre la charge. Ce qui était au départ une discussion, tourna très vite à la catastrophe. Tout le monde criait sans demander l'avis de Maeve qui restait silencieuse. Seule elle et Émilie n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Émilie se leva et alla taper sur l'épaule de Sinbad.

-Pas maintenant!

-Mais je…

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, tu es trop jeune! Dit-il avant de se retourner vers les conseillers.

Émilie essaya de cacher sa rage. Comment avait-il put lui dire cela? Pour qui se prenait-il? C'était bien vrai qu'elle était plus jeune, mais elle les avait beaucoup aidé depuis qu'elle était avec eux. Elle essaya encore une fois d'attirer son attention.

-Sinbad, j'ai une solution! Cria-t-elle

Tout le monde se tut, et décida de l'écouter étant donné qu'ils n'étaient arrivés à rien. Elle rougit en voyant que tous la regardaient.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit l'un des conseiller.

-D'abord il faut savoir une chose, dit-elle en se tournant vers Maeve. Veux-tu prendre le trône ou repartir?

-Je ne peux pas répondre, dit-elle tristement.

-Maeve, dis-toi qu'il y a seulement toi, personne d'autre. N'ai pas peur de décevoir quelqu'un. Il s'agit de toi. Si tu veux partir, j'ai une solution, et je suis sûr que tout le monde sera d'accord.

Elle réfléchit un moment en regardant chaque personne autour d'elle. Elle se souvint de sa vie au palais, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plus heureuse libre en mer, sans toute cette pression.

-Je… Je veux repartir.

Les conseillers soupirèrent longuement, puis il y eut un moment de silence.

-Alors, quelle est la solution? Demanda Théod.

-On peu élire quelqu'un pour prendre le trône.

-Quoi?!? S'exclamèrent-il tous en même temps.

Émilie soupira en roulant les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'avec une île qui porte ce nom, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. On sélectionne ceux qui sont près à prendre cette responsabilité, puis ensuite les villageois votent pour celui qu'ils veulent voir gouverner.

-C'est logique, dit Firouz.

-Oui, c'est même une excellente idée, dit Sinbad. Qu'en penses-tu Maeve?

-Ça peut marcher, dit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

Sinbad était sur le nomade et préparait le bateau pour le départ. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Maeve qu'il partait. Il ne pouvait plus rester sur Élire. Il devait partir pour Bagdad pendant qu'elle s'occuperait des élections. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur en y pensant, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Maeve avait reprit du courage. Elle discutait dans la grande et luxueuse chambre où Sinbad et elle dormait depuis quelques semaines.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'on pourra trouver quelqu'un qui pourra le faire? Je ne veux pas prendre le trône, mais je n'abandonne pas le royaume pour autant. Je veux trouver quelqu'un en qui je pourrai avoir confiance.

-Oui, tu y arriveras, dit Sinbad.

-Tu vas me donner ton avis?

-Non, Maeve je ne pourrai pas…

Maeve le regarda dans les yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il garda le silence pendant un moment, puis l'emmena sur le balcon de la chambre. La nuit était magnifique.

-Sinbad, explique-toi.

-Je dois partir pour Bagdad.

-Non, murmura la magicienne en fixant le vide.

-Maeve, je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'équipage.

Elle resta sans un mot. Elle était folle de rage contre lui, mais il avait raison.

-Je t'en prit, dis quelque chose, dit-il en attendant sa réaction.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule…, dit-elle à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse.

-Il y aura plein de gens pour t'aider. Je reviendrai lorsque tout sera fini et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Quand pars-tu?

-Demain…

Elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle rentra dans la chambre et alla se mettre au lit sans rien dire. Sinbad préféra ne pas en faire plus. Il alla se coucher lui aussi.

Le soleil était à son plus haut dans le ciel. Tous étaient à bord du Nomade, sauf Maeve. Ils s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs avant le départ. Émilie s'approcha de Sinbad.

-Je crois que… que je devrais rester, dit-elle. Maeve a besoin de quelqu'un et je suis la seule qui sache bien comment fonctionne une élection.

Sinbad réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

-C'est d'accord. Tu sais où elle est? Elle m'en veut de partir comme ça, et je m'en veux aussi, mais je n'ai pas le choix et je veux lui dire au revoir.

-Sinbad, que va-t-on faire sans magicienne à bord? Demanda Doubar.

-Nous saurons nous débrouiller, réponda-t-il avant de se retourner vers Émilie pour attendre sa réponse.

-Elle n'est pas sortie de la matinée…

Sinbad baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir. Émilie comprit et courut en direction du palais. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Tu sais quoi? Je vais rester avec toi pour t'aider.

-Non, tu devrais aller avec eux, dit-elle tristement.

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

-Il veut te dire au revoir.

-Bien moi je ne veux pas. S'il veut partir, alors il n'a qu'à le faire. Je m'en fiche complètement.

-Maeve, il n'y a rien de vrai dans ce que tu viens de dire. Il ne veut pas partir et tu le sais très bien.

Tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Émilie pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment faisait-elle pour la comprendre si bien? Elle ne répondit rien, le silence s'installa à nouveau.

-Ils vont bientôt partir, ajouta Émilie.

-Quand? Demanda Maeve avec panique.

-Ils étaient presque prêts avant que je parte.

Maeve ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit en courant. Émilie essayait de la rattraper sans succès.

Tout était prêt. Ils pouvaient partir. L'équipage était sur la plage et attendait le Signal de leur capitaine pour monter dans la chaloupe. Sinbad avait les yeux river sur le sentier qui menait au palais. Il espérait que Maeve accourt et vienne lui dire au revoir, mais elle ne vint pas. Il se tourna vers son équipage qui le regardait avec un regard compatissant. Sinbad regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, et ils montèrent tous dans la chaloupe.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la rive. Le capitaine avait les yeux remplis de larmes. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri. Au début il ne le comprenait pas, puis il put distinctivement reconnaître son nom. Il se retourna et vit Maeve, sur la plage, qui l'appelait. Sans prévenir, il sauta à l'eau et courut vers la rive. L'eau lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, alors il avait de la difficulté à courir, mais il n'avait qu'une envie. S'était de prendre Maeve dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils furent l'un près de l'autre, Maeve lui sauta au cou et il la serra très fort contre lui. Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient ramené la chaloupe, et Émilie était arrivée, encore à bout de souffle. Elle enlaça tous les autres membres de l'équipage en versant quelques larmes. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Théod, les autres firent mine de ne pas écouter en se tournant vers Sinbad et Maeve.

-Je vais garder ton bracelet, je l'adore, dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit-il en essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa peine.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Maeve.

-Je ne veux pas partir non-plus, répondit Sinbad.

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'enlacer une fois de plus.

-Je vais revenir bientôt, Maeve.

-Non, ne part pas…, dit-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il en se défaisant doucement de son étreinte. Ne pleur pas, je t'en prit, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment en se caressant le visage.

-Je t'aime, murmura Sinbad avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je reviendrai avant qu'il naisse, dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre qui avait un peu arrondit. Je te le promets.

Il lui donna un court baisé, puis se retourna. Il sentit la main de Maeve qui le retenait, alors il l'enlaça encore une fois, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Sinbad se retourna vers la chaloupe. La main de Maeve le retenait toujours, mais il dégagea doucement ses doigts et partit sans se retourner. Il ne le fit que lorsque la chaloupe fut à l'eau, car il savait que s'il l'avait fait plus tôt, il serait retourné vers elle, et cela aurait put continuer pendant des heures.

-Je t'aime murmura-t-il.

Il put voir que Maeve avait prononcé les même mots quelques secondes plus tard.


End file.
